For the Love of ChiChi
by Lady Titania
Summary: ChiChi is ready to be reunited with Goku to fulfill his promise of marriage but another suitor is working to not make that happen.
1. Default Chapter

**For the Love of ChiChi**

**Part One**

**With a loud karate yell, ChiChi sent a sharp karate kick to a tall oak tree. The tree spilt in half and fell to the ground with a large thud. ChiChi was impressed with her handy work. She looked to her father who watched proudly. "How was that, Dad?"**

**"Excellent work, ChiChi," Ox King said proudly to his daughter. "You've become a great fighter. You're even stronger than me."**

**ChiChi smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Dad. I think I'm strong enough to enter the Martial Arts Tournament. I'm sure I'm equal if not stronger than Goku. I know he will be there."**

**Ox King laughed joyfully. "Goku's a very strong boy indeed. He's probably even stronger now since it had to have been him who had beaten King Piccolo. However," Ox King said cautiously, "I don't want you to enter the tournament."**

**ChiChi frowned. "Why can't I, Dad?"**

**"You're strong, dear, but there will be a lot of people there and I don't want you to get hurt. I trained you so you can protect your family, not fight in a tournament."**

**"I can take on anyone at the tournament," ChiChi said confidently. "Besides, my family _is_ at the tournament, Dad. Goku's gonna be there. I have to find and tell him that it's time we marry."**

**"But, ChiChi, Goku said he will come back."**

**"Dad, that was six years ago. Who knows how long it will be before he decides to come back. I just want to remind him of his promise."**

**"You think he has forgotten?" Ox King asked.**

**"Of course not," ChiChi said defiantly. "Goku loves me. He wants to marry me. He just might not know when the right time is."**

**Ox King frowned at his daughter. She was making excuses for Goku that didn't make any sense. "ChiChi, you know I want the best for you, but do you think it's possible Goku has forgotten about you? Otherwise, wouldn't he have showed up by now? You are of age to marry." He saw his daughter glare at him angrily, not liking what he was implying. "I know you love Goku, sweetheart, but before I allow any man to marry you, I want to know that he does love you and that he will take care of you. You're my little girl. I want the best for you."**

**ChiChi sighed sadly but smiled thoughtfully at her father. "I know, Dad, but Goku _does_ love me. He will take care of me."**

**"Then where is he?" a new voice spoke as he approached father and daughter.**

**ChiChi frowned seeing Takashi appear. He was a young, prominent man in the village, only five years older than ChiChi. He was very strong and handsome according to all the single women in the village, and for a while ChiChi noticed he had taken an interest in her. Several times, Takashi came to her home to court her, but ChiChi always turned him down, telling him she was taken by Goku.**

**"Takashi!" Ox King smiled at the young man. "What brings you here?"**

**"I've come to see how our king and his daughter are doing." He approached ChiChi, took her hand and bowed courteously before planting a soft kiss on her hand. "My lady."**

**ChiChi smoothly pulled her hand away. "Hello, Takashi."**

**"My daughter and I were having a conversation about the Martial Arts Tournament that's coming up."**

**Takashi stared at ChiChi with a friendly surprised expression. "Oh? Is our princess participating?"**

**"Yes, I am," ChiChi spoke confidently even though her father was not for this. "I'm going to remind Goku that it's time for our wedding."**

**Takashi grimaced at the thought. The last thing he wanted was ChiChi to marry the man she had a childish crush on all those years ago. "Will he remember you?" he asked mockingly. "It's been a long time. He might have forgotten about you, Princess."**

**ChiChi did not approve of how Takashi spoke of Goku. "Goku hasn't forgotten about me!" ChiChi yelled. "And I will prove it by going to the tournament!"**

**"You will not compete in the tournament, ChiChi" Ox King ordered.**

**"But, Dad--" ChiChi was silenced when her father raised his hand.**

**"There is another reason I do not want you going to the tournament. King Piccolo hired minions to kill off anyone who was a martial artist. Don't you remember they were after me?"**

**ChiChi remembered all right. She ran with her father to safety from his assassins. They fought the killers off as best they could, but it wasn't enough. ChiChi thought she would lose her father that day, but then Goku, her sweet angel, came to save him. "I remember, Dad, and I also remember Goku coming to your rescue."**

**"He did, and what if another maniac imitates King Piccolo and goes after the martial artists again?" Ox King asked. He was serious about this topic and wasn't going to risk losing his daughter due to martial arts. "If you go to the tournament to fight, you will expose yourself to that threat. I will not allow my only daughter to compete."**

**"How else will I see Goku unless I compete?" ChiChi argued. "The tournament committee won't let anyone who isn't a fighter in the fighting area and the tournaments are always crowded. Competing is my only chance of seeing Goku again."**

**"I'm sorry, ChiChi, but if Goku loves you and really wants to marry you, then he will come for you. Just be patient." Ox King was stern with his words and his final word was law and ChiChi would have to obey.**

**ChiChi was aghast by her father's actions. How could he do such a thing to her? "This isn't fair!!" ChiChi yelled.**

**"Fair or not, it is my decree upon you." Ox King wasn't changing his on the topic.**

**ChiChi let out an aggravated growl and stormed off into the castle.**

**"That girl certainly has a temper," Ox King remarked, watching his daughter march off. "She gets it from her mother."**

**Takashi nodded in agreement. "I'm sure she does." He looked to the giant man. "But it doesn't change how I feel for her," he spoke sincerely. "She's very beautiful, caring and will make me a great wife. I've come to ask for her hand again. I was hoping ChiChi would reconsider."**

**"That's very noble and kind of you to come to me, Takashi, but ChiChi has made it very clear she wants to marry Goku."**

**"But he may never come for her," Takashi said. "ChiChi's living a hopeless dream of being with this Goku. I already have a home and I make a good living. I can take very good care of ChiChi."**

**"ChiChi also wants a strong husband and if memory serves me right, she defeated you quite easily."**

**Takashi kept himself from rolling his eyes. ChiChi was a tough and strong fighter. For crying out loud, she was the daughter of the great Ox King--one of the few men who received training from the great Master Roshi--a legend in martial arts. Of course his daughter going under the same training as her father would be stronger.**

**"It doesn't matter. I _can_ provide for her," Takashi countered. "I can ensure her protection."**

**With money Ox king thought. "True, but I want my daughter to be happy and I'll allow her to marry the man she wants _if _he loves her, provides and takes good care of her. That's all I want for ChiChi."**

**Ox King looked in the direction of his daughter's room in one of the towers. He hated to admit to himself but his daughter was growing up and wasn't depending on him as much as she was when she was a little girl. It was time for him to let his daughter go and marry but he wanted it to be with the right man. He wanted the best for his precious daughter even if she may not know it. "But it doesn't seem as if Goku will ever return and prove he is worthy of ChiChi and my daughter has high hopes he will."**

**Takashi folded his arms disapprovingly. 'Not if I have anything to do with it.'**

**Ox King sighed heavily making Takashi take noticed of the king's visage. He looked very unhappy. "But I have been fearing what you are thinking, Takashi--that Goku has forgotten about ChiChi and I don't want her heart broken. If she goes to this tournament, she might be setting herself up for disappointment."**

**Ox King turned his attention to Takashi. "You are a good man…patient, too and I believe you will take good care of my daughter if Goku can't."**

**Takashi smiled hopefully. "Does this mean I have her hand?"**

**"If Goku doesn't live up to the expectations I want for a son-in-law, then yes."**

****

**One evening, ChiChi was up late in the night packing clothes in a small backpack. On her bed was a flyer of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. ChiChi didn't want anyone to know what she was doing, especially after hearing her father's disapproval of her entering the tournament. She had to do this alone and quietly. When she was done packing, ChiChi stealthily left her home without anyone noticing. She made the twenty mile walk to the nearest city to the small airport that would transport her to a larger airport and take her to Papaya Island and eventually Goku.**

**The whole trip took half a day since ChiChi had to change planes at the airport since Papaya Island was on the other side of the world and the flight was long. It was raining when the plane landed at Papaya Island. She hailed a taxi that took her to the tournament sign up area. ChiChi opened her umbrella after stepping out of the taxi and noticed the long line of competitors. She got in the line with them and waited. Occasionally, she looked around in hopes of seeing Goku, but there was no sign of him.**

**"Are _you_ actually going to participate in the tournament?" a gruff voice said from behind her.**

**ChiChi looked behind her and saw a tall tiger man behind her. "Yes I am."**

**The tiger smiled down at her wickedly. "Hmm. I never had a pretty opponent before." He licked his lips. "Especially not one that looks so tasty. I'm not sure I'd want to hurt you."**

**"Hmmp," ChiChi said and turned her back on him. The best thing to do was ignore him.**

**The tiger man didn't want to stop taunting ChiChi so he touched her rear and ChiChi responded with roundhouse kick to the tiger man's stomach and a sharp hit of her elbow on his neck. The tiger crumpled to the ground unconscious.**

**ChiChi turned her back on him again and moved up in the line. The people behind her stepped over the tiger man. When it was her turned, she gave the man her name and decided to ask about Goku. "Excuse me, but has a young man name Son Goku signed in yet?"**

**The man at the table looked over his long list, turned another page and looked up at ChiChi. "No, he hasn't."**

**"Thank you." ChiChi stepped away and decide to wait for Goku. Thirty minutes passed and ChiChi scolded herself. "What am I doing? I could get pneumonia waiting for him out here in the rain and I have to check in a hotel before all the rooms fill up. I'll look for him tomorrow."**

**ChiChi crossed the street to the hotel a block away. It was then that another taxi pulled up in front of the tournament sign up area and Master Roshi and Launch stepped out.**

**Ten minutes after Master Roshi and Launch arrived, Takashi stepped out of a taxi. He opened his umbrella so he wouldn't get wet. He looked around not seeing ChiChi anywhere. This was getting annoying. "I know she's here."**

**"Where in the world could ChiChi be?" Ox King asked at breakfast.**

**Takashi shrugged his shoulders in confusion as well. He invited himself over for breakfast to once more pursue ChiChi and was upset to find her gone. "None of the servants have seen her?"**

**"No, not since she went to bed," Ox King said eating his rice. "ChiChi should be all right, wherever she is. She's a tough girl."**

**Takashi pushed his finished plate aside, thinking. 'ChiChi would never leave without telling her father where she was going. She respects her father too much to worry him like this… unless she planned to do something Ox King doesn't want her to do.' It was then Takashi thought about the World Martial Arts Tournament that is tomorrow. 'She wouldn't.' He knew ChiChi and her mind when she wanted something. 'She would. What a foolish girl.'**

**Takashi smiled at Ox King, refusing to confirm the king of his suspicions. "You're right. ChiChi will be fine."**

**Takashi left and returned later to join the Ox King for lunch. He found the giant man eating happily. He eyed the large table piled with food that Ox King will soon eat carefully. Takashi took a small vial of liquid out of his pocket and poured it in a bowl of soup as Ox King was busily consuming his food and not paying attention. Takashi mixed the liquid substance with the spoon before Ox King looked up from his plate to notice. "Has ChiChi showed up yet?" Takashi asked as he stroll away from the table.**

**"No, but I'm sure she will soon."**

**Ox King polished off another plate and another before he reached for the bowl.**

**"Strange she hadn't contacted you," Takashi said watching the Ox King eat his bowl of soup. "ChiChi's a strong willed woman so she will call when she's ready I suppose." He smiled seeing the Ox King finished the soup and reached for another meal. 'Anytime now.'**

**In the middle of his third plate after the soup, Ox King suddenly clasped his throat, his eyes widen and he passed out in his meal. Takashi feign concern. "Ox King!" He rushed to Ox King's side and pulled his face out of the pasta dish. A servant rushed in hearing Takashi's cry. "Quick! Get a doctor!" Takashi ordered.**

**Minutes later, Ox King was lying in bed breathing heavily and groaning in pain. Takashi was at the Ox King's side. Servants waited around the room for the results as a doctor immediately checked Ox King's condition. "What's wrong, doctor?"**

**The doctor's expression were grim. "The king has been poisoned."**

**Servants in the room gasped in shock and murmured among themselves. "Poisoned?" Takashi asked. "How?"**

**"It must be in the food."**

**Takashi turned to the servants suspiciously. "You can't think we harmed our kind king!" A servant said.**

**"It's hard not to think it when you are the ones who cook his food!" Takashi accused angrily. "We must find his daughter and bring her here. She must know of this and only she can find the suitable punishment of the person who poisoned our great king. Does anyone know where ChiChi is?"**

**The servants shook their heads. Takashi groaned. "I'll find her then."**

**A wicked gleam was in Takashi eyes as he thought over his plan. He walked over to the sign in area and asked if ChiChi and Son Goku has checked in to which the man said yes about ChiChi but no about Goku. It was good that Goku hadn't arrived yet so ChiChi couldn't be looking for him now. Takashi knew he couldn't find ChiChi now either so he decided to find her tomorrow at the tournament.**

**To Be Continued**

**AN: This is an A/U fic so don't expect it to follow the exact pattern as the events of the tournament did in Dragonball. I don't reply to reviews because I don't have the time. I don't update weekly, but on my own time so please don't ask me to update soon or complain that I'm not updating fast enough for you. I don't answer questions because it's going to be answered in the next chapters and you all should have enough patience to wait and see what happens. It would be best to read my bio before reviewing. It's all explained there.**


	2. Part Two

**For the Love of ChiChi**

**Part Two**

**Krillin stared at his best friend in awe as Goku ate and ate and ate to his heart's content. They were at their regular restaurant "Delicious" where they celebrated their wins and losses at the tournaments in the past. It was great to have everyone reunited again since they hadn't seen each other in three years. Neither went into details about the training they went under but they all agreed it was vigorous and worth it for all the strength and knowledge they have gathered.**

**"Still, the same as ever, Goku," Krillin laughed at all the food Goku had eaten. He also still couldn't believe how tall his friend had grown.**

**Bulma was also impressed about how Goku look now, but her thoughts were different from Krillin's. 'I never knew that hick kid I met as a boy would grow up to be so handsome. He really is cute.'**

**As usual, Goku cleaned out the restaurant and Master Roshi paid for the meal. Everyone left the restaurant full and happy. ChiChi arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later for a meal herself but was turned down when they said a young man cleaned them out of their food. ChiChi knew it was Goku.**

**"This young man--did he have wild, black hair and the most handsome face ever."**

**"Uh…" a waiter scratched his head. "I don't know about handsome, but yes he did have wild, black hair."**

**"Where did he go?" ChiChi asked desperately. She was so close and so far away to finding Goku.**

**"Um, he and his friends left ten minutes ago. They went back to the hotel."**

**"Thank you!" ChiChi said and raced out the restaurant. She stopped as a realization dawned on her. Which hotel? There were at least three hotels nearby and Goku could be in any one of them. In that instant, her hopes were dashed. Sadly, she got some takeout at another restaurant and made her way back to the hotel room--the same one Goku was checked in.**

**Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu got in one elevator while Bulma, Launch, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar got in the other.**

**ChiChi arrived back at the hotel just as the elevator that held Goku closed in. ChiChi got in the third elevator alone and took her trip to the eighth floor. Goku and his friends got off the eighth floor as well and said goodnight to their friends before retiring in their rooms. ChiChi stepped off her elevator and entered her hotel room just three doors down from Goku's.**

****

**ChiChi was in a deliriously happy mood when she arrived at the tournament the following morning. She couldn't sleep. She was so excited to meet Goku and remind him of his promise. ChiChi wondered if he was still cute and adorable as he was when they were kids. She remembered him being so strong. ChiChi knew it was him who defeated King Piccolo and to be the suitable wife of a man like that, ChiChi felt she should be strong as well. She worked hard in mastering all the skills her father learned from Master Roshi and now she was stronger than the great Ox King. Also to be a good wife for Goku, ChiChi learned how to be an excellent cook from the chefs in her father's castle and the maids taught her how to be a good cleaner of the house and clothes and taught her in other areas how to be a good wife. ChiChi wanted to be the best wife in the world for Goku, so she learned everything a good wife should know. ChiChi even learned how to knit and sew. She dreamed of making clothes for Goku and their children and imagine how happy Goku would be to have a wife like her. She just couldn't wait to show off her skills.**

**ChiChi arrived at the tournament early so she wouldn't get caught in the crowd. She heard about how popular the last tournament was so she knew to arrive early. Soon other fighters entered. ChiChi stood in the corner watching them all. Some were humans others were animals like an alligator with a black belt, a fox and a tall green man in a white cape and turban. She kept looking around for Goku.**

**That was when she spotted him. Goku was just as she imagined he would be--tall, handsome and strong looking the same with that wild black hair. She could never forget that hairstyle. It was his trademark. She could feel her heart pounding at the sight of him. ChiChi noticed Goku was talking to another face she remembered--Yamcha. She remembered the former bandit telling her that he was in love with her. ChiChi didn't love him and would have to tell him that after she spoke with Goku. There was another man only shorter and bald, a tall man with three eyes standing beside another short man with his face made up like a clown.**

**ChiChi was on cloud nine now that she met her betrothed and daydreamed about her meeting with Goku.**

**ChiChi walked over and tapped Goku's back. He turned around and smiled.**

**"Hi, Goku," ChiChi smiled warmly at Goku.**

**Goku looked her over and smiled. "ChiChi? Is that you?"**

**"Yes, it's me, Goku," ChiChi smiled and hugged Goku who returned the hug. "I'm so happy to see you."**

**"Wow! It's been so long," Goku said. "What are you doing here?"**

**ChiChi blushed as she stared in Goku's eyes. "It's been so many years and you haven't been back to my village. I thought it was time I remind you of your promise to marry me."**

**"Oh, yeah. I could never forget that. We can get married after the tournament."**

**ChiChi sighed happily as she thought about her daydream. 'He's so sweet.' ChiChi made her way over to Goku. She saw that tall green man with a turban staring at Goku. The two didn't say anything. The tall, green man smirked and walked away. ChiChi wondered what that was about but ignored that since her main focus was to talk to Goku.**

**Her heart was pounding so fast and loud that ChiChi could've sworn she heard it in her ears. 'Here goes.' She tapped Goku on the shoulder.**

**ChiChi watch as Goku turned around. Instead of being happy, he looked confused. ChiChi didn't care. "Hi, Goku," ChiChi said, giggling softly as she stepped closer to him. 'Oh, he's so handsome.'**

**Goku leaned forward with a finger on his lower lip. "Do I…know you?"**

**ChiChi gasped in shock. He didn't remember? 'I've thought about him all these years, prepared myself to be his wife, learning how to fight, cook, knit and sew and he doesn't remember me? _He_ promised to marry me and I spent all those years waiting and getting myself ready for him and he doesn't remember who I am?!' ChiChi's face of shock soon turned to anger. 'How dare he? HOW DARE HE?!'**

**ChiChi growled angrily and screamed. "YOU FOOL!!!"**

**The range of her yelling knocked Goku, Choazu, and a few onlookers on the floor. Tien and Yamcha stood on ends on the verge of falling and Krillin covered his ears. ChiChi stood there breathing heavily, enraged.**

**Goku however looked even more confused. "Are you okay? Was it something I said?"**

**ChiChi was too angry to respond. Instead, she huffed, turned her back on Goku and marched off. 'How could he? Of all the…After all these years, he forgotten about me! Dad and Takashi were right. Goku did forget me. He's gonna pay!!'**

**ChiChi thoughts were diverted when she heard the announcer. She listened as he spoke but most of her thoughts were on Goku and how he forgot her. He was so going to pay for this. Next came pulling the numbers. She got in line separate of Goku's and picked out her number 59. By this time, she had calmed down but she was still furious with Goku. She checked her spot and soon the first match of the preliminary rounds were beginning. ChiChi looked around to see where Goku was. She saw that he was in the first match. ChiChi made her way through the crowd to see the match.**

**'Let's see how strong you are, Goku.'**

**Goku was up against King Chappa. In less than a minute, Goku defeated Chappa.**

**'Such an easy victory for Goku,' ChiChi thought. 'I could've defeated him easily as well.' She turned and walked off. 'I won't fight him until the tournament. It'll be an easy defeat and that will be suitable punishment for what he did to me.'**

**The time arrived for ChiChi to fight. Her first opponent was a giant bear. The bear laughed at his opponent. A small female against him--a seven foot bear wearing over four hundred pounds. This would be easy.**

**"Such small fry. I'll go easy on you," the bear spoke confidently.**

**ChiChi stroke a pose. "Your mistake."**

**"Ready? Begin!" The referee said.**

**ChiChi charged on the bear and sent a punch and kick to the bear's belly in which he crumpled to his knees in pain. ChiChi grabbed the bear and threw him out of the ring.**

**"Out of bounds. Winner is Number 59!"**

**ChiChi bowed at her fallen opponent. 'All too easy.' ChiChi left to watch Goku's matches and then fought in hers. Her opponents were easy to defeat. She didn't get hit once as she blocked all her opponents' attacks and struck hard in her defense.**

**After the preliminaries were over, the announcer for the games told the finalist to come over. ChiChi found herself walking beside Goku. She scowled at him but he had a cheerful smile on his face as he didn't even notice her. She moved passed him to the other side to stand beside the tall green guy and the man with the glasses who was the last to enter.**

**After the drawing of lots, the fighters were announced. ChiChi was delighted to learn that she will face Goku first. 'Good. I'll defeat him and that should be payback for him forgetting me.'**

**"Um, Miss, could I have your name?" the blonde announcer asked.**

**"Anonymous."**

**The announcer blinked. "Um, is that your real name?"**

**"I choose not to give my name for personal reasons," she said glaring at Goku.**

**"Um, okay," he said and wrote it beside Goku as they will be competing in the next match.**

****

**Takashi frowned at the crowd that greeted him when he arrived at the tournament. 'I'll never get inside to see ChiChi now. I know her though. She'll make it to the finals.'**

**ChiChi prepared herself for her match with warm ups as Goku watched the first match with his friends. She fumed as she angrily thought about Goku.**

**'How could he? How could he forget me? He said he will marry me and he forgets me. How dare he leaves a girl's heart waiting all this time and then forgets her. I'll defeat him for it.'**

**"It's strangely quiet, don't you think?" Kami asked in his guised as a goofy human who didn't appear as one would think a martial artist would be.**

**ChiChi stopped in her fighting and listened to the quietness. She could hear the birds chirping and nothing else as it seemed everyone was holding their breath for the first match to begin. "I hear many sounds that invade the silence."**

**ChiChi resumed throwing her kicks and punches in the air. She had to be in perfect condition to fight Goku. One false mistake and she could lose. Ha! ChiChi was very confident she would defeat Goku.**

**"You seem upset at that, uh, fellow--Son Goku? Is he an enemy of yours?" Kami asked. He saw the confrontation between the two and was curious himself as to why the young woman was upset with him. Goku was a man of pure heart and would never hurt anyone unless they threatened the lives of innocence and the woman before him didn't have evil in her.**

**"He's not my enemy, but a cruel man for what he did to me," ChiChi said still upset with Goku.**

**This peaked Kami's interest. What in the world could a person as kind and pure as Goku do to make this woman of purity and goodness upset with him. "That doesn't make sense," he muttered to himself.**

**But ChiChi heard him. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "To me it does and that's all that matters."**

**Kami knew to back down so she wouldn't be suspicious. 'It'll come out soon.'**

**When ChiChi heard the announcer mention the winner, ChiChi knew it was time for her to step out. When she did, she saw Goku stretching cheerfully saying he couldn't wait for his match to begin. He saw ChiChi stepping out and he and gave her a cheerful smile. "Hello!"**

**ChiChi huffed and ignored him as she made her way to the ring. Goku looked dumbfounded as he walked onto the ring. He began stretching again to make sure he was surely ready for this. After that, he stared at an angry ChiChi. He asked her why she was angry and she accused _him_ of it. This made Goku even more confused. He had a feeling he had met her before but he wasn't sure where or what he did to make her so angry with him.**

**Takashi gritted his teeth when he saw ChiChi standing across from Goku. 'She's found him! This isn't good! I have to get her alone. Wait,' he thought as he noticed ChiChi. 'She's angry…at Goku. I wonder why.' He could see ChiChi's face. She was angry and it appeared to be at Goku. Her mouth moved but he couldn't hear what they were taking about.**

**Just as the match was getting started, ChiChi charged on Goku angrily. Takashi watched the match and saw ChiChi was losing. Goku blocked and ducked all of ChiChi's kicks and punches. When she tried to trip Goku, he jumped out of the way. Goku caught her punches and ChiChi was quick to move with another attack. Goku wasn't attacking ChiChi at all. In fact, it seemed he looked confused and was trying to ask her something and an angry ChiChi was yelling at him. Goku took to the sky to escape her but ChiChi jumped in after him fighting Goku. Goku didn't seem happy that ChiChi was kicking him in the sky but he didn't attack her. The two landed and Goku looked pleadingly at ChiChi asking her something. Takashi learned what was going on when he heard Chi-Chi spoke.**

**"Fine! I'll tell you the promise you broke! You said I would be your bride! You promised to marry me!!"**

**The crowd fell silent to murmurs at what ChiChi said.**

**"He forgot about her," Takashi said. 'That's why ChiChi looks furious at Goku. Ha! I knew it! This is working better than expected. ChiChi will leave and have no choice but to accept my offer of marriage.'**

**"Krillin, what's a bride?!" Goku asked confused.**

**'Did he say what's a bride?' Takashi thought. He nearly fell over in surprise. 'How could ChiChi fall for such an idiot?'**

**"Live together?! With you?!" Goku looked at ChiChi frightened and shocked by the suggestion. "When I said that, was I conscious?!"**

**Takashi smirked. 'This is going better than expected. He'll refuse the offer now and ChiChi will kill him for that remark.'**

**Takashi heard ChiChi promised to tell her name if Goku defeated her. With a simple attack of not even hitting her, Goku knocked ChiChi out of the ring. The crowd was stun. Goku ran over to ChiChi asking if she was all right and apologizing for using the attack so hard. ChiChi rubbed her sore head and stood up. She complimented him on his fighting and how impressed she was. Goku asked for her name and she gave it to him still annoyed he hadn't figured it out yet.**

**Takashi saw the flabbergasted look on Goku's face. He stuttered as he stared at her. "Wait a minute. You're ChiChi." Goku looked as if he was thinking some more as if he was trying to remember her. "AAAHH!! I remember!! I did say it! It was back…back to when we were children when I told you I wanted a bride."**

**Takashi liked everyone else listened and heard ChiChi telling Goku she remembered and Goku spoke again.**

**"But I don't think you understand. I thought bride meant something to eat."**

**'Oh, good grief, what a moron!' Takashi thought. 'I thought ChiChi would have better taste in men than that!'**

**The crowd was silent as they listened intently at this conversation. Nothing like this has ever happened at the tournament before. This will be a great story to tell for years to come.**

**"Then the promise you made was a mistake?" ChiChi asked. She was the verge of tears now as she realized her dreams were shattered and she couldn't argue if Goku did turn her down. She understood now. He didn't know what promise he was making and being as innocent as she was when she was kid, she thought Goku was kidding around by saying he didn't know.**

**'Yes!' It took all the will in Takashi to not jump in joy. "Now she can be my wife and I can have her kingdom.'**

**Goku had his arms folded as he thought. "Sometimes my brain doesn't understand what my heart is saying. Good thing my heart does."**

**'Oh, no,' Takashi thought worried. 'I don't like the sound of this."**

**Goku walked up to ChiChi. "Will you marry me?"**

**ChiChi's eyes lit with joy. "Yes! Yes!" She said happily. ChiChi quickly grabbed Goku's arm. He was hers now. 'He still wants to marry me. He knows what marriage is and he still wants to marry me! I'm so happy.' "Goku," she cooed.**

**"Why are you grabbing me?" Goku asked confused.**

**'No! NO!' Takashi thought angrily as the crowd around him cheered happily. 'This wasn't suppose to happen!' He watched as ChiChi gave Goku a kiss on the cheek and he looked confused at the action. This made Takashi furious. 'How dare he? That's my woman and my riches going away there! This isn't right!'**

**Takashi pushed his way through the crowds. He had to confront ChiChi. He had to get her away from Goku. If Takashi could take ChiChi away now, he'll have a chance with her.**

****

**ChiChi was in heaven. At first she was angry at Goku and then learning that he didn't know what a bride was, she thought it was over but then Goku proposed to her. He still didn't seem to understand what was going on, but with a kiss on the cheek, ChiChi promised to show Goku how great love and their marriage will be.**

**ChiChi introduced herself to Goku's friends, turned Yamcha down and promised Goku she will be the world's best wife. Goku warned Krillin of his next opponent and how he shouldn't take MaJunior lightly. Krillin promised he will and since his match wouldn't begin in ten minutes, thought he and the others should wait outside while Goku and ChiChi talk. The two had a lot to talk about.**

**Goku scratched his head. "Talk about? What do we have to talk about?"**

**"Things for our marriage. I was thinking we could build our home or buy one of those capsules home. Oh! How about we raise a strong, ideal child?"**

**"A child?" Goku said startled. What did she mean by that? How would they get one of those?**

**"Yes! We can keep the wedding ceremony very simple. I don't like things to be extravagant. What about you?"**

**Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Either way is fine with me."**

**"I'm going to cook you the best meals." ChiChi laughed gleefully.**

**"Really?" Goku asked excited by the thought.**

**"I'm going to be the best wife in the world!" She hugged Goku once more which startled him.**

**"ChiChi, why are you holding me like this? Stop it!"**

**ChiChi refused to let go. Now that she had him, she wasn't ever going to let go. "This is what couples do, Honey."**

**"Honey? But there's no--" Goku words were cut off when he overhead the blonde announcer mention that the third match was about to begin. "Um, ChiChi, we have to go if we want to see the third match."**

**"Oh, you go. I have some things to do first, but I'll be back to see you fight." ChiChi smiled shyly at Goku. "Um, can I kiss you goodbye?"**

**"Kiss?"**

**"Mm-hmm," ChiChi nodded as her cheeks turned a bright pink.**

**"I'm not sure what exactly that is, but okay."**

**ChiChi giggled. "You're so cute. I just gave you one of the cheek."**

**"Oh, that's what that was? I guess it will be okay."**

**"I want to kiss you on the lips this time. It's my first one."**

**"It'll be my first, too. Okay, but can we hurry it up. I want to see Krillin fight."**

**ChiChi stepped close to Goku. She placed her hands on his chest and raised herself on her toes. Goku looked puzzled as ChiChi kissed him on the lips. Goku tried to pull away but ChiChi wrapped an arm around his neck while Goku's arms just hang down his waist. He could feel heat rise on his cheek. He was blushing, something he never did. This was confusing and weird.**

**ChiChi pulled back with a brilliant smile on her lips. "I'll see you for your next match." Goku watched as ChiChi ran off. Before she left the room, she turned and blew a kiss to Goku before finally leaving.**

**Goku stood there dumbfounded as he watched ChiChi leave.**

**'What was that?'**

**"Goku!"**

**Goku snapped out of his daydream and saw Yamcha. Yamcha only smiled. He came in to tell Goku Krillin was about to fight but he stopped when he saw Goku kissing ChiChi. He kept quiet about it until it was over.**

**"Come on. Krillin's about to fight."**

**"Oh, let's go," Goku said and ran outside to see Krillin fight.**

**ChiChi was going to head back to the hotel and call her father to let her know about Goku but then she saw Takashi. "Takashi?" ChiChi said surprised to see him. She was too happy to question why he was here. "Takashi! Oh, it's so wonderful! Goku proposed to me! He's going to marry me!" She twirled in excitement. "We're going to be so happy together!"**

**"ChiChi," Takashi began seriously. "I have some bad news."**

**ChiChi noticed the sadness in Takashi's eyes and the grimness in his voice. "Bad news? How can anything be bad on this perfect day!"**

**"It's your father."**

**ChiChi gasped. "My father? What's the matter? Is he all right?"**

**"He's fell ill. He's been poisoned."**

**"Oh, no!" ChiChi gasped in horror. "Who poisoned him? Is he all right?"**

**Takashi shook his head. "It doesn't look good. We don't know who poisoned him but it was in his food. I had a feeling you will be here since you talked about Goku and this tournament. I've come to get you. He's been asking for you."**

**"Papa," ChiChi said mournfully, tearing up. "I have to see him."**

**Takashi held a hand out for ChiChi. "Come. I'll take you home."**

**ChiChi nodded. "Okay, but I've got to tell Goku."**

**ChiChi started to leave but Takashi grabbed her arm. "No, you can't."**

**"Why not?!" ChiChi questioned upset. "He needs to know!"**

**"If you tell him, you will ruin his concentration in his fights and you don't want him to lose because of you do you?"**

**"No, but he has to know where I'm going."**

**"ChiChi, this is the only way. Your father is in pain and has been asking for you. He could be dying now. You could miss him taking these precious minutes to talk to Goku."**

**ChiChi looked reluctantly at the tournament doors. She had to tell Goku but she didn't want to risk him losing the tournament because of her. Her father needed her. He had raised her all his life and he could be dying at this moment. ChiChi turned to Takashi. "Okay. I'll go now."**

**Takashi smiled. "Good. We don't have much time."**

**To Be Continued**

**Carrie2sky: It's okay. Maybe I did seem a bit harsh in my author's note and some people might have misinterpreted what I was saying in the wrong way. I have read other authors' stories and their reviews and some of the things reviewers would say or request, I found annoying and I didn't want those kind of reviews for my story. I have a family and child who is very active so I don't have time to be replying to reviews. Everyone doesn't do it and it's not a requirement. I have a busy life and my family is top priority over any story.**


	3. Part Three

****

For The Love of ChiChi

Part Three

It was time for the semi-finals to begin at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Yamcha stepped out of the fighter's room confused. He saw ChiChi run off but he thought ChiChi would be back to see Goku fight. "Hey, where's ChiChi? Shouldn't she be here to see you fight, Goku? After all, she's your fiancée."

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "ChiChi said she had some things to do. Maybe she's busy about it and forgot about the time."

"Yeah, but she was so excited for you to marry her. You would think she'd stay to see _you_ fight," Krillin said.

Goku shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe she changed her mind about wanting to see me fight."

Krillin crossed his arms. "I don't know. She was really impressed at how you defeated her. ChiChi would be even more amazed about your skills now you're going to be in a real fight," Krillin pointed to Tien who was waiting for the announcer to mention first match in the semi-finals.

"You think so?" Goku said tossing a hand behind his head puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. A girl is always impressed by a strong man. She'd want to give you hugs and kisses."

"Hugs and _kisses_?" Goku felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he thought about the kiss ChiChi gave him. "Just by being strong?" _Is that why she kissed me?_

"Stop it, Krillin. You're embarrassing him," Yamcha joined in. "I think it's best we let ChiChi explain all that to him."

Overhead, everyone heard the announcer called for Goku and Tien to enter the ring to begin their match. "You two are strange," Goku said as he joined Tien in the ring to begin his fight.

ChiChi looked outside the window of the airplane worried about her father. As soon as they left the tournament, Takashi and ChiChi went to the airport and caught the first flight off the island where they would be taken to the city nearest Ox King's home. There they would drive the rest of the way in Takashi's capsule car.

ChiChi left her home with anger in her heart for her father because he forbade her to enter the tournament and now Ox King was fighting for his life due to being poisoned. ChiChi felt guilty now for being so upset with her father.

"Who did this?" ChiChi asked.

"No one knows. He was poisoned. I suspect one of the cooks."

"Impossible!" ChiChi argued. "All the cooks and servants are completely loyal to my father. None of them would ever hurt him. They love and respect my father."

"Then possibly someone else from the village?" Takashi suggested.

ChiChi shook her head vehemently. "No. Ever since my father has made peace with the villagers, they have been nothing but kind and loyal to my father. No one in the village would have done this."

"Your father was once an evil man," Takashi reminded ChiChi. "Perhaps someone from his past?"

"Maybe," ChiChi said reluctantly. "But those people could be dead, too old to fight…and to just poison my father wouldn't seem as a weak way to get revenge on him." ChiChi then clenched her fist in anger. "Whoever it was, will pay for this. I promise you that."

Takashi placed a comforting hand on ChiChi's. "Don't worry, ChiChi. We'll find out who poisoned your father."

"Thanks," ChiChi said and looked out the window. 'I have to find someway to get in contact with Goku again. Oh, Goku. I hope you're having a good fight.'

After the fight with Tien, talking to Kami in the disguise of Hero and then fighting Piccolo, Goku was declared as the winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Piccolo promised to kill Goku one day and flew off.

"Wow, Goku, you did it! You're the world champion!" Krillin congratulated his best friend. "Strange that your fiancée isn't here. Where did she go? This is the best day of your life!"

"Maybe the fights scared her and she ran off like everyone did when Piccolo revealed himself," Yamcha thought aloud.

"That's a cowardly thing for her to do," Bulma said. "If she really cared for him, ChiChi would've stayed with Goku no matter what."

"Goku, I have an offer for you," Kami said approaching Goku. "I'd like for you to take my place as Guardian of the Earth."

"Me? Are you serious?" Goku questioned pointing to himself.

"You're the only one who can take my place," Kami explained to Goku as this was the best thing he could do. "What do you say?"

"No! No! No! No! I couldn't!" Goku said waving his hands furiously to express his point he did not want this job. "I appreciate the offer but I don't want it! It's your job! Keep it!"

"Don't be hasty. Think of all the good you could do with this."

Goku stuck his tongue out, startling Kami. He then turned and called for Nimbus. When his faithful cloud appeared before Goku, he jumped on his cloud and took off. "See ya, everyone!!"

"Goku! Where are you going?!" Krillin yelled at his best friend.

"I don't know!! Far away from Kami!!" Goku yelled and turned, facing his new journey as he flew further and higher in the sky. 'Me a Kami?! Kami must be crazy to think I'm taking that job! It's way to boring up there.'

Krillin frowned seeing Goku disappear into a tiny spark of light. He was gone again. "Great. How long will it be before we see him this time?"

"That's Goku for you," Yamcha said with a smile. "He never stays in the same place for long."

"I still don't get ChiChi," Krillin said. "She was crazy about Goku and then she leaves so suddenly? It doesn't make sense."

On his cloud, Goku went back to the hotel, got his power pole and his other clothes. He took to the sky again wondering what he will do next. "Maybe I should go back to my old home. I haven't been there in a long time."

Somehow ChiChi entered his mind and Krillin's comments on how ChiChi could leave him like that and not see him for the rest of his matches. Maybe it _was_ odd of ChiChi to leave him like that since she was so excited about marrying him. ChiChi did say she would be back to see him fight but she never returned. He remembered how clingy she was of him when she told him yes to his proposal. He also remembered the kiss ChiChi gave him. Things weren't adding up.

"ChiChi wanted to marry me so why did she leave? Maybe she forgot about marrying me and found something else to do," Goku thought with a shrugged. He then shook his head. "No. ChiChi wouldn't have forgotten that. She remembered it all this time _and _she said she wanted to see me fight." He crossed his arms in thought. "Hmm, what should I do?"

Goku thought about it for a few minutes before he came up with a solution. "I guess I should find her. I promised her I would marry her, but where could I find her? OH! Her home! Nimbus, do you remember where ChiChi lives?" Nimbus did a low loop to tell Goku it remembered. "Okay. Let's go there."

Goku stomach growled at that very moment and he clutched it. "But I gotta eat first. Let's find some food, Nimbus."

It was nearly midnight when ChiChi arrived home. She raced up the stairs to her father's room. When she entered, she saw a few servants gathered around Ox King's bed. ChiChi rushed to her father's side. He was lying there as a man on his last leg. He looked so tired and drained of energy. A wet towel was on his face to keep his fever down.

"Papa?" ChiChi called. Ox King looked as if he didn't hear his daughter. ChiChi lifted one of his large hands in both of her smaller ones. She stroked it gently as she tried talking to him. "Papa, it's me, ChiChi."

Ox King grimaced and groaned in his sleep. He turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry but he was able to make out her daughter. "ChiChi?"

ChiChi smiled as happy tears streamed down her face. "Yes, Papa. It's me. I'm so sorry I left you."

"You…went…to the…tournament…didn't you?" Ox King said in harsh breaths.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I met Goku and he wants to marry me."

Ox King coughed and passed out again.

"Papa. Papa, please don't leave me."

The village doctor entered the room. He bowed before ChiChi when he saw her. "Princess ChiChi, I'm sure you've been told your father has been poisoned." ChiChi nodded. The doctor's face became even grimmer. "The Ox King wasn't poisoned by something that bed rest can cure. The poison in his soup was from the Jeras plant. It's very rare and very poisonous, but it's the only thing that can cure him."

"How can something that poisoned him, cure him?" ChiChi asked puzzled.

"The Jeras plants have juices in the pistil where it's poisonous. The petals can cure them."

"Where is it?" Chi-Chi asked. "What does it look like?"

The doctor sighed. He really didn't want to give more bad news to ChiChi. "Princess, the problem is that it's very rare and it may not exist anymore. I'm sorry," the doctor apologized.

"Don't say that!" Chi-Chi argued as she cried. She didn't want to hear there as no chance for the Ox King. "I need to find it to save my father!"

The doctor remained sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but it can be anywhere. There was a variety all over the world but because it was so poisonous, many people destroyed them. The vastness of it withered to nothing as it was destroyed."

"Then… it could be anywhere. I don't know where to begin the search even if some were left," ChiChi said realizing her chance to save her father was fleeting.

"I'm really sorry," the doctor said. "We're doing the best we can to maintain his health but by each day he will be getting worst."

ChiChi wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back in her seat and looked over at her sleeping father. "Don't die, Papa. I'll find some way to save you."

ChiChi felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Takashi. "Don't worry, ChiChi. I will find a cure for your father. That flower has to be here somewhere."

"Thank you, Takashi, but we wouldn't know where to look for it."

"Get some rest, princess," Takashi told ChiChi as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I can't. Not when my father is ill like this."

Takashi planted a kiss on ChiChi's head. "Some sleep may do you some good. Who knows what tomorrow may bring. I'm going to bed." Takashi let go of ChiChi and started to head out.

"Takashi?" ChiChi called softly.

Takashi looked back at ChiChi. "Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to get me and telling me about my father."

Takashi smiled. "It's no problem, ChiChi." He left the room and entered his own. When he did, he walked to his desk where a small box laid. He opened it to look at red and yellow petals--petals that belong to the Jeras flower. He smirked wickedly. "I'll leave tomorrow for a couple of days and when I come back I'll say I found it. Ox King will be so happy as well as ChiChi and with her fiancé out of the way, ChiChi'll have to marry me."

ChiChi laid her head on Ox King's chest silently crying for him. As she was falling asleep, her last thoughts fell to Goku as she wondered about him and if he won the tournament.

The following morning, Goku yawned tiredly on Nimbus as he rode to the Ox King's castle. After he found himself something to eat yesterday, Goku went to sleep, exhausted from his battle. Once he woke up, Goku got on Nimbus to take him to Ox King's village. He was hungry for breakfast and he hoped to find something to eat at the castle. He was fed well when he was looking for the dragon balls and fighting the Red Ribbon Army.

Goku saw a tall castle in the distance. It was huge. "Is that the Ox King's castle? Wow. Things sure have changed since I was last here."

Nimbus stopped at the entrance to Ox King's castle. Goku jumped off Nimbus and walked up to the doors and knocked. The double doors opened and a servant woman stood there. She looked the young man with wild hair over. The servants at Ox King's castle were under strict orders not to allow anyone in the castle unless they were a doctor. The king had fallen ill, they didn't want to risk strangers enter the castle and have ChiChi fall ill as well.

"Are you a doctor?" the woman asked.

"No. I'm Son Goku," he introduced himself.

"No one may enter the castle unless he's a doctor," the woman said as she began to close the doors.

"But I'm suppose to marry ChiChi," Goku said. The woman stopped when Goku mentioned ChiChi's name. "I promised her I would when we were kids, but I forgot and when I saw her at the tournament, she reminded me. ChiChi left and never came back. Is the promise off?"

The servant eyed Goku with anger. "How dare you make up such lies about our princess when she's mourning her ill father!"

"Ill father?" Goku said confused. "Ox King's sick?"

"Good day, sir!" the servant said and slammed the doors on him.

"But wait!" Goku called out before the doors were finally slammed in his face. Goku knocked on the door again and the same servant woman opened the door.

"You're not allowed here!" She yelled and closed the doors on him.

Goku stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't going anywhere this way. He wanted to know why Ox King was sick. Goku called for Nimbus and hopped on. He'll have to go looking for ChiChi and find out what was going on. Nimbus floated around the castle and Goku looked inside the windows of the castle. He couldn't see ChiChi or Ox King. He only saw servants and other people walking about.

ChiChi sat by her chair near her father's bed watching him sleep. She was terribly saddened about her father's illness and the chance he would die that she didn't want to leave her father.

A servant entered the room carrying a tray of food. "Princess, you must eat or rest."

"I'm not hungry and I can't leave. What if something happens while I'm gone."

"Then we'll get you," the servant said. She placed a tray on the table and walked to ChiChi. "If you don't want to eat, then clean yourself up to freshen up."

ChiChi sniffed her clothes. It has been a day since she showered and she did sweat some when she fought Goku and it wouldn't take long to clean up. "All right. I'll be back soon, but get me if anything happens."

"Yes, Princess," the servant agreed.

Goku continued to fly around the Ox King's castle looking for ChiChi and paused near a balcony, and sat there wondering what he should do. Maybe he should leave. He was told he wasn't welcome but he was confused as to why ChiChi's father was sick.

From the corner of his eye, he saw someone in the room. It was ChiChi stepping out of a room in a towel. There she was! Now he could talk to her. He jumped off Nimbus and entered the room.

"Hey, ChiChi."

ChiChi turned back and screamed. When she saw it was Goku, she ran into his arms, startling him. "Oh, Goku! You're here!"

Meanwhile, Goku was trying to get ChiChi off him. "ChiChi, what are you doing?! Don't hold on to me like this."

But ChiChi didn't let go. "Oh, Goku, how did you know to come here? What happened at the tournament?"

"After I won the tournament, I decided to come and collect on that promise I made for you," Goku explained.

"You won the tournament?" ChiChi hugged him even tighter. "Oh, Goku. That's wonderful!"

"Why are you holding on to me like this?" Goku asked. He was blushing now. This was embarrassing to have this woman pressed up on him like this, especially since he didn't know her well.

The doors to ChiChi's room opened by servants who heard ChiChi's scream. They blushed embarrassed to catch their princess in the arms of this stranger, wearing only a towel.

"Princess, what are you doing?" a servant asked.

ChiChi pulled out of Goku's arms, a blush on her cheeks. "This is my fiancé, Goku."

"Fiancé?" the servants gasped.

"We had no idea you were to be married, Princess," the first servant spoke.

"I thought you were being courted by Takashi?" A second servant questioned.

ChiChi shook her head. "No. I don't want to be his bride." She latched an arm on Goku who looked uncomfortable again. "I'm going to be Goku's bride."

"Is your father sick, ChiChi?" Goku asked.

"Yes," ChiChi said surprised. "How did you know?"

"I tried to come in but a servant wouldn't let me. She said only a doctor can come in. What's going on?"

"My father's been poisoned and no one knows who did it. That's why only doctors are allowed in here. Takashi thinks it's one of the people here but I can't believe that. They've been so loyal to my father all these years. "

"Can I see him?" Goku asked.

"Yes, just let me change first. Why don't you get something to eat while you're waiting for me?" ChiChi suggested and turned to the servants. "Take Goku to the dining hall and give him a good meal. I want it checked thoroughly so he doesn't get poisoned."

"Yes, Princess," the servants complied with ChiChi's request.

Goku left with the servants while ChiChi dressed. After Goku consumed his large meal, he and ChiChi went upstairs to Ox King bedroom.

"How is he?" ChiChi asked a servant who was tending to the Ox King.

"Still not well. We have to find an antidote."

"Where is it?" Goku asked. "I'll get it."

"That's the problem, Goku," ChiChi said. "We need to find the Jeras flower that will cure my father, but we have no idea where to find it. They were once all over the world but over the years they were destroyed because it was none to be poisonous."

"I see." Goku frowned and began thinking of what he could do to help. "Oh! I know! Fortune Teller Baba! She can tell us where to find the plant."

"Oh, really?" ChiChi asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Let's go."

When they stepped out the door, Goku and ChiChi were met with Takashi as he was about to enter the room. He looked surprised to see Goku here. "What?" 'I thought that idiot would stay away. Why did he have to come?'

"Oh, Takashi, meet my fiancé, Goku," ChiChi. "We're going to find a cure for my father."

"But how?" Takashi asked. "The plant could be anywhere."

"I know, but Goku has a friend who can tell us where one is. Let's go, Goku."

Takashi watched Goku and ChiChi leave. This is not what he wanted or expected. He smirked. 'Go and try to find a cure. It'll be too late.' He patted the box in his pocket that contained the Jeras petals. 'Ox King's life is in my hands.'

To Be Continued


	4. Part Four

**For the Love of ChiChi**

**Part Four**

**ChiChi sat behind Goku on Nimbus and placed her hands on his back as they flew over the ocean. Oh, she could fly Nimbus without a worry of falling off, but she was worried about the wind knocking her off since they were flying very fast.**

**"Thank you for helping me, Goku," ChiChi said appreciatively.**

**"It's no problem."**

**"Can this Baba really tell us where the Jeras flower is?"**

**"Yeah. Baba knows everything. Of course we will have to fight the five fighters at her place or pay ten million zeni to get her to tell us."**

**"I don't have the money on me but I'll fight anyone to save my father," ChiChi said bravely.**

**Goku smiled impressed with ChiChi's bravery. He never met a brave girl before. Bulma would always send him to do the fighting and Launch would fire her guns and she didn't have much skills in fighting. He remembered knocking her out with one kick as a kid when she shot at him. ChiChi was different. In their fight, she proved to be a master in Master Roshi skills, except the Kamehameha Wave. If they fought as kids at the 21st tournament, she would've been a challenged then.**

**"Don't worry, ChiChi. I'll fight them for you."**

**"I don't want you to do it all by yourself, Goku. I want to fight. I can and it's my father who was hurt," ChiChi explained. "Besides, you were in all those fights in the tournament."**

**"I'm fine. I've fought these guys before but you haven't. Leave it up to me," Goku said positively.**

**ChiChi started to argue but decided against it. She wasn't used to being told what to do. She was a princess after all, but Goku was going to be her husband and a good wife listens to her husband ChiChi was told and he has fought these people before. "You're right. I should listen to what my future husband tells me."**

**It was another ten minutes before Goku and ChiChi arrived at Baba's place.**

**"Here we are," Goku said and Nimbus took a dive to land. When the cloud did, Goku jumped off the cloud and ran to the entrance while ChiChi was left to get off on her own. "Hey, Baba!!"**

**Baba floated out of her castle on her ball. She smiled recognizing the young man she met as a boy. "Goku, is that you? You've certainly grown over the years." The old fortune teller noticed a young woman walking up beside Goku. "Who is this?"  
  
Goku laughed. "I thought you'd know, Baba. This is ChiChi, the Ox King's daughter and my fiancée."**

**Baba eyes nearly bugged out. "_You're _getting married?!" 'The saying is right. There is someone for everyone.'**

**"I thought you'd know that Baba, but I don't have time to explain. The Ox King has been poisoned and the only way to cure him is to find this Jeras flower, but we don't know where it is. We don't have any money, but I'm willing to fight your fighters," Goku offered in exchanged.**

**"Are you kidding?!" Baba shrieked. "No one is going to fight the man who defeated King Piccolo and his son! This is on the house. Besides, I know the Ox King. He was a former student under my brother and has certainly changed his ways from his evil days." Baba got off her ball and waved her hands around it as she used her powers to conger up an image of a Jeras flower.**

**Goku and ChiChi watched as an image of a flower appear in the ball. It resembled a morning glory flower with the petals of red and yellow intertwining together.**

**"Is that it?" ChiChi asked hopefully.**

**"Yes," Baba answered.**

**"Where is it?"**

**"Let's see." The image of the flower faded and a castle appeared. It was a tall, majestic castle that resembled the castles normally found in fairytales. Inside the castle was an old woman sitting alone by the window looking at the Jeras flower in a protective glass case. "I remember this place. I heard of a young, beautiful queen with a magical gift of reading people's heart living there ages ago with her king, who was her true love. This old woman must be her descendent. It's not anywhere near here but on the other side of the world."**

**"Okay. Let's go." Goku jumped on Nimbus grabbed ChiChi suddenly and took off.**

**Baba watch as Goku and ChiChi fly away. She noticed that ChiChi was barely hanging on to Goku as she was dangling the air. Baba shook her head and frowned at Goku's behavior. "Someone needs to teach that boy some manners."**

**With the trip being a long one, Goku talked to ChiChi about what happened at the tournament after ChiChi left. ChiChi was horrified at what she learned what happened to Goku in the final match with Piccolo.**

**"Oh, Goku, that was horrible for you. I can't believe that monster Piccolo is back and he wants to come after you even after you beat him."**

**"I'm okay, and I'll beat Piccolo again if he comes after me. Don't worry."**

**"But still that was so dangerous for you and getting that whole in you chest…" Tears spilled from ChiChi's eyes. She recovered by wiping them away. "I'm glad you're all right now," ChiChi said and hugged him.**

**The hug was making Goku blush. He was feeling so uncomfortable now. "ChiChi, why do you do this so much?"**

**"Because I want to. I'm showing my affection for you. This is what couples and even friends do," ChiChi explained. "Haven't you ever hug someone before?"**

**"I hugged my grandpa before but it was never like this. He was never close up on me like you are."**

**"That's your grandpa. I'm going to be your wife. That's different."**

**"Is marriage really that big of a difference? I thought we were just gonna live together."**

**ChiChi looked up at Goku. "Goku, being in a marriage is more than just living together. We're going to create a life together. We're going to create a family. I hear it's not easy but with hard work, I know we can do it."**

**"I don't see what's so hard about that, although I didn't understand it all."**

**ChiChi laughed and cupped the side of his face. "Don't worry. I'll be there to teach you everything." ChiChi leaned forward to kiss Goku but Goku leaned back puzzled.**

**"What are you doing, ChiChi?"**

**"I was trying to kiss you, Goku."**

**"Oh, you mean like you did back at the tournament?" Goku asked. "I guess that would be okay, but why don't you ask first?"**

**"Goku, you don't ask for a kiss. You give a kiss if the moment feels right to you." She saw Goku still looking puzzled. ChiChi took her hand off his cheek and pulled back from him, resting her hands on her lap. "Am I…am I rushing things for you?"**

**Goku scratched his head. "I don't know. As long as you tell me what to expect, I'll be okay."**

**"But that won't be as romantic," ChiChi said. "If you do something on the spur of the moment like grabbing me in my arms suddenly and kissing me, then that's more romantic that you telling me you're going to kiss me."**

**"Romantic? What's that?"**

**ChiChi wasn't surprised by that. From what maids told her, men knew nothing about romance. "Being romantic, is doing something nice for someone you like."**

**"So, when I revived my friends when King Piccolo killed them, that was being romantic?" Goku asked trying to get a meaning of this new word.**

**ChiChi shook her head. She would have to go about it another way. "No. Um, when you really like or love someone and you do something for them like proposing in a really sweet or unexpected way that's romantic. Romance can take thought and work into it or it could be really simple." She saw the baffled look on Goku's face. "Oh, no, I made it even worse, haven't I? You don't learn this overnight, Goku. It takes time."**

**"Okay then. Um, ChiChi, do you mind if we stop off somewhere to get something to it eat?" Goku rubbed his stomach to show how hungry he was. "I know you want to find this flower to save your Dad but if I don't get something in my stomach, I won't have the energy to do anything."**

**"It's okay. I'm hungry myself, but Goku when we land, could you help me off the cloud?" ChiChi requested. "As my husband, you're suppose to do these things for me."**

**"What things?"**

**ChiChi was amazed at how little Goku knew about relationships. "In any couple, the man is suppose to open doors for his lady and help her off things like a cloud, a boat or out of a car."**

**"Why can't the woman do this on her own? I have to."**

**"Because it's being courteous and respectful to your lady. Any good man should do this for his lady and with me being your wife, you definitely should do it," ChiChi explained.**

**"Oh," Goku said. "Grandpa told me that if I ever get a wife, I should treat her really nice. Is this what he was talking about?"**

**"Yes, for starters," ChiChi agreed. "But you will learn more later."**

**"Wow. I didn't know I had to do all this to be a husband. Oh, well," Goku through on his happy grin and ChiChi smiled knowing this wasn't bothering Goku.**

**Nimbus landed in a forest and Goku held his hand out for ChiChi. ChiChi placed her hand in his and they jumped off Nimbus together. "Like that?" Goku asked if he was right.**

**"Yes, Goku. You can do it anyway you like as long as you help me off and on Nimbus."**

**"Gotcha."**

**Goku and ChiChi found lots of fruit for them to eat in the forest. ChiChi had Goku removed his red shirt so they would carry all the food. When they were finished getting their food, the two headed back to Nimbus who was waiting patiently. Goku got on the cloud first with his shirt and took ChiChi's hand, helping her on Nimbus. Afterwards, they zoomed back in the sky once more.**

**ChiChi bit into her apple and smiled at Goku. "Remember when we were kids and you met me at my father's castle? You gave me an apple then."**

**Goku thought back to when they were kids. He remembered being a child, eating some apples in a tree, when he heard someone singing. The voice was sweet and memorable. He sat up in the tree and peek through the leaves looking for the owner of the voice. He saw a girl at the lake picking flowers. She looked familiar. Goku called out asking if the girl was ChiChi. The girl turned around and Goku jumped out of the tree running to her. It _was_ ChiChi and she was going on at how happy she was to see him and how she was amazed that he came all this way to see her.**

**Goku didn't know what ChiChi was talking about so he asked her what she was doing and ChiChi told him that she was picking flowers for their wedding. Goku, clueless asked what a wedding was. He really didn't know and ChiChi giggled and smacked Goku telling him to stop teasing her. Goku slammed into the tree hard hurting his head and tail. He never thought such a delicate looking girl was so strong.**

**Goku found himself staring at ChiChi now as an adult. As he watch her eat her apple, he stared at her features from her wide innocent eyes, her smile, he still saw that same delicate looking girl as a child.**

**ChiChi smiled at him thoughtfully. "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"I'm just seeing that you're still that delicate looking girl I remember as a kid."**

**ChiChi's smile widen even more making Goku wondered what he said to get her to smile like that. "Thank you. When you gave me that apple, I thought it was romantic."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mm-hmm."**

**With their food eaten, Goku put his shirt back on. ChiChi pulled out a clothe she had and wiped Goku's face. "You're kind of a messy eater, Goku. You got food all over mouth."**

**The gesture was simple enough but with ChiChi holding one hand on his face and using the other to clean his face, it was making Goku feel warm. He also felt he was being tickled. "Ah, stop that, ChiChi. That tickles." He grabbed her hands and pulled it away from his, surprising ChiChi.**

**"I have to clean your face," ChiChi insisted. "It's dirty."**

**"But you tickle."**

**"That's not a bad thing," ChiChi said and returned to wiped the rest of the crumbs from his face. "See? All clean."**

**Goku quietly nodded but he still felt his face was warm by the gesture. That never happened before.**

**A few hours later, it was nighttime and Goku was wondering how he and ChiChi going to sleep were. "We will be flying all night. If we stop anywhere to sleep, we would waste time."**

**"Why should we have to stop?" ChiChi asked. "We can stay here on Nimbus. It's big enough for both of us…if we sleep close." ChiChi felt a blush on her cheeks when she said that.**

**Goku was a bit nervous by that idea. "Um, I guess that's all right. We don't have a choice anyway."**

**"We're going to be married anyway and we will be sleeping much closer, so I guess it's okay," ChiChi added as her blush deepened.**

**"What do you mean sleeping much closer?" Goku asked.**

**"It's just that we're going to do some things that only married people do. I'll tell you about it later. We should sleep now."**

**"Okay." Goku laid down on Nimbus. ChiChi laid down beside Goku, cuddling close to Goku, intertwining her legs with his, pressing her body against his from his thighs to his chest. Goku jerked surprised. "I didn't think we would be _this_ close, ChiChi."**

**"If I don't sleep close to you, I may roll over off Nimbus. I tend to move in my sleep," ChiChi explained.**

**"Oh, okay," Goku said slowly still not sure about sleeping so close to ChiChi. "Well, good night then."**

**ChiChi surprised Goku once more by kissing him on the lips. Goku blushed and his eyes widened. He wondered if he would ever get used to this. "Goodnight, Goku." She laid down and closed her eyes.**

**Goku wasn't sure about this. Lying with ChiChi made him a bit uncomfortable. He never was this close to anyone before, not even his grandpa.**

**'This is going to be strange when we marry,' Goku thought before falling asleep.**

****

**Goku was the first to awaken that morning. He yawned and tried to stretch but ChiChi still held onto him tightly as she slept. Goku gently pried ChiChi arms from around one of his and sat up. He was able to stretch his upper body but his legs, which were still entwined with ChiChi's would have to wait.**

**Goku's movements awakened ChiChi. She opened her eyes a little daze and half asleep. When she recognized Goku, she smiled. "Morning." She sat up and stretched her upper body. When she realized her legs were tangled with Goku's she unraveled them. "I wonder how much farther."**

**"I don't know, but it shouldn't be much longer."**

**ChiChi leaned on Goku. "I hope my father can hold out until we find the flower. By the time we get it, it'll be another day before we get back home." She sighed. "I still don't know who did it, either. I must find the person who poisoned my father."**

**"Maybe we could ask Baba that after your father is well again," Goku suggested.**

**"Maybe," ChiChi said and noticed something in the distance. "Goku, look!"**

**Goku looked to where ChiChi was pointing. They saw the castle Baba showed them in her crystal ball. "It's the castle."**

**The castle was naturally much larger than what Goku and ChiChi saw in the crystal ball. It held several towers not made of bricks as traditional castles were but of glass and iron. The land was beautiful with perfect green grass, rolling hills, variety of flowers surrounding the castle and a lake behind it as Goku and ChiChi flew above it. Although the land looked pretty, Goku was getting the feeling something wasn't right. Nimbus landed in front of the castle. Goku got off first and helped ChiChi off. They walked up to the double doors which were twice their height. Goku started to knock but the doors opened before he could.**

**"That's strange," Goku said.**

**"I don't think it's a good sign," ChiChi said.**

**"No, it probably isn't."**

**Goku and ChiChi stepped inside anyway. They looked around the foyer they were in. The walls were decorated with paintings of people Goku and ChiChi never knew. They could only guess it were the previous residents of the castle. A chandelier hung above them and it had so many lights it sparkled like diamonds. The marble floors were spotless and decorated in tiles with colors of red and black. In front of them was a tall staircase and as Goku and ChiChi's eyes went up the steps, they saw woman at the top--the same old woman in Baba's crystal ball.**

**As the old woman descended down the stairs, Goku and ChiChi got a better look at her. She was a very old woman with long silver hair. The wrinkles on her face indicated she was near her eighties and her dull green eyes were lost of life. She wore a ballroom gown with fabric of silk shimmering in the softest lavender and lilac ChiChi has ever seen. The old woman's neck was decorated in a diamond necklace with matching ears. Her hands weren't left either as her right held gold and diamond bracelet and lavender rings on both hands. Her attire and her posture indicated she was a woman of high class. When the old woman reached the bottom of the steps, she looked at Goku and ChiChi displeased.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked bitterly.**

**Goku stepped forward to introduce himself. "My name is Goku and we're looking for the Jeras flower."**

**At the mention of the flower, she scowled at them. "Why do you want it?"**

**This time ChiChi spoke. "My father was poisoned by those flowers and it's the only thing that can cure him. Could we please have it to save my father?" she begged.**

**"What would you give me in return?"**

**Goku and ChiChi were stumped. They didn't know they had to barter anything. "I don't have it with me now, but if you give me the flower, I would give you any treasure in my father's kingdom."**

**The old woman laughed, loudly and arrogantly. "Look at my home. There is nothing your father can give that I don't have. Besides, I wouldn't want his treasure anyway." She looked at Goku. "What is he to you?"**

**ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku, not liking this old woman was looking at him. "He's my fiancé."**

**"Fiancé?" the old woman scoffed. "He doesn't even love you and neither do you to he."**

**"How dare you say that!" ChiChi said angrily and insulted.**

**"I say it because it's true. I am, Mara and I have the power to see into the hearts of people. I see their desires, their _true _loves." She points at Goku. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't even know what love means!"**

**"So?" ChiChi argued. "He was never exposed to it but I can and will teach him."**

**Mara laughed again. "You're only setting yourself up for heartbreak. Men are like leopards--you can never change their spots. You think you love him but you love the thought of being in love. You never been courted by him. You never experienced pain. You don't even know him!"**

**ChiChi hated to admit it, but Mara was right. She didn't know everything about Goku but it didn't change her feelings for him. The stories she heard about a little boy defeating the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo, ChiChi knew it to be Goku and the fact he did those things made her feelings grow for him. "I may not know much about Goku, but it doesn't change the fact I love him."**

**"Goku patting your crotch isn't a sign of love, nor was it his way of letting you know he wanted to marry you. It was his way of finding out if you were a boy or girl." She smirked seeing the look of shock on ChiChi's face. "I told you I have the power to see in one's heart and in doing so I can see your past."**

**"Maybe not, but it doesn't change how I feel. I care deeply for him and my feelings for Goku would only grow over time."**

**"Maybe there's a chance for you, but what about him?" Mara questioned pointing at Goku. "I highly doubt it."**

**Goku wasn't sure what to say. So what if he didn't know much about ChiChi or love, he knew he could love her. She loved him. It couldn't be that hard, could it? "I may not understand this love thing but I'm sure I can learn it from ChiChi," Goku said.**

**"You're not even comfortable with her when she touches you and you claim you _can _love her?" Mara scoffed but laughed. She snapped her finger and the ceiling above Goku and ChiChi began to shake.**

**Goku and ChiChi looked up to see the chandelier coming down on ChiChi. Goku tackled ChiChi to the ground and covered his body with hers. After the chandelier crash to the ground, Goku looked at ChiChi who was startled at what happened.**

**"Are you okay?" Goku asked ChiChi.**

**"Yes."**

**Goku looked back at Mara upset. "What did you do that for?"**

**Mara stared into Goku's angry eyes looking for something. To her surprise, she didn't find it. "I see it's in your nature to protect people, Goku, but protecting ChiChi is different than protecting your friends."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.**

**ChiChi stood by Goku's side on her own and was a bit disappointed at Goku's confusion. Mara saw the look in ChiChi's eyes. "You even disappoint your fiancée with your confusion, Goku. I'll let you humor me and put you two to the test."**

**"Test?" ChiChi questioned.**

**Mara's eyes sparked green and the floor beneath Goku and ChiChi gave away and the two fall in screaming. "I'll see for myself the feelings that lie in you two."__**

**To Be Continued**


	5. Part Five

**For the Love of ChiChi**

**Part Five**

**Goku and ChiChi continued to scream as they fell several feet in the hole Mara created for them. Goku could see no end to the trap he and ChiChi had fallen into. Goku flew down pass ChiChi and caught himself in mid-flight. He held his hands out and ChiChi fell into his arms. Goku then flew them out of the hole. When they reached the surface, they were no longer in the foyer.**

**"Wh-where are we?" ChiChi asked looking around.**

**"How did we get here?" Goku asked.**

**They were in a hot, dry desert. Above them was the hot sun, sweltering down on them. It had to be over 100 degrees. Mara's laughter could be heard above them.**

**"_I _put you here. You're still in my castle but right now it's a maze where you must find your way out together. There is a door that will lead you out of one room to the next where the challenges can be easy or tough depending on which room you enter."**

**"We don't have time for this!" ChiChi yelled in the sky. "My father's life is at risk!"**

**"Then you better get a move on then and pass my tests," Mara said coldly.**

**"Come on, ChiChi. We better find that door," Goku said.**

**They walked through the desert under the hot sun, sweating and out of breath in search of water and some freedom from the sun beating down on them for the next hour but there was no hope in site.**

**"No trees, no cactus, no oasis, no nothing," ChiChi said as looked at nothing but sand for miles and miles ahead. "If we don't find water soon, we're going go dehydrate."**

**"Don't talk, ChiChi," Goku said out of breath as well. He was breathing hard with sweat pouring down his body and his clothes like skin to his body. "Conserve your strength."**

**ChiChi nodded. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. The sun was beating down on her body, sweat poured from her face and arms and her clothes were tightening on her skin. Her hair was matted on her skin as well. She was about to move again when she felt something grab her ankle. ChiChi looked down and saw a skeleton hand around her ankle. ChiChi let out a startled scream that caught Goku's attention.**

**Goku saw ChiChi pulling on her ankle as if she was stuck on something. Goku went to ChiChi to help her. "What's the matter?"**

**"This skeleton hand is on my ankle!" ChiChi screamed as she tried to pull it out.**

**Goku grabbed ChiChi's ankle in an attempt to free her. Even he was finding trouble freeing ChiChi. This wasn't good. "What are you stuck to?" Goku strained and pulled ChiChi free knocking him on his back and knocking ChiChi on top of him.**

**ChiChi got up and looked back at her ankle. "It's free. Thanks." When she looked in Goku's direction, her eyes widen as she saw skeletons rising from the sand. "Goku, look!"**

**The two both stood and looked to see skeletons holding swords and shields rising from the sand. From what they could add up, they were surrounded by twenty of them. The skeletons walked in as if closing in on Goku and ChiChi and then let out a battle cry as they screamed running towards Goku and ChiChi.**

**Goku and ChiChi were back to back with each other as they prepared themselves for battle. When the skeletons got closer, the two defended themselves and attacked. Goku was quick to dodged, jump and avoid getting slice with the skeletons swords. He sent a karate kick into the one and it fell apart into several pieces.**

**"That was easy," Goku thought. The skeleton reformed but instead of one, there were two skeleton warriors. "Uh-oh." Goku looked back at ChiChi to see how she was doing and he saw her pick one warrior up and threw him towards two other skeleton warriors. The three broken warriors soon rose and became six. "ChiChi!" Goku called out and ran to her side.**

**ChiChi stepped closer to Goku. "They're multiplying, Goku."**

**"Yeah. We're gonna have to go about this another way," Goku said. "Stay close beside me, ChiChi.**

**"Okay," ChiChi said and got behind Goku.**

**Goku prepared himself for the Kamehameha Wave. "Ka… me… ha… me… HA!!!" Goku fired the wave on all warriors coming in his and ChiChi's direction. All the skeletons turned to dust under the hot fire of the Kamehameha Wave. Goku and ChiChi waited a minute before relaxing.**

**ChiChi smiled relieved the ordeal was over. "You did it!" ChiChi said and threw her arms around Goku in a hug.**

**Goku frowned but he didn't let her hug bother him. He was starting to see a pattern with ChiChi and her hugs. "That's that. Let's go and find that door, ChiChi."**

**Goku and ChiChi only got a few more steps in when they heard something behind them. They looked back and saw the skeleton warriors reforming again, doubling their size once more.**

**"I…didn't expect that," Goku said seeing now there were over forty warriors. "I thought the Kamehameha would melt them into sand and they wouldn't come back."**

**"There's only one thing to do in a situation like this," ChiChi said.**

**"What's that?" Goku asked looking for ideas himself.**

**"Run for your life!" ChiChi grabbed Goku's arm and begin pulling him away from the skeleton warriors that were now chasing them.**

**"Wait! ChiChi! I don't want to run! I want to fight!" Goku yelled.**

**"You can't fight against that!" ChiChi yelled back. "They keep growing and growing if you attack them!" ChiChi then screamed as she felt the ground falling in under her.**

**Goku almost misstep and fell in with ChiChi. Goku didn't understand it but he saw ChiChi falling in further and further until she was stuck to her waist in the sand. He grabbed her hand and struggled to pull her out but the force pulling on ChiChi was much stronger than his.**

**"What's the deal?" Goku asked as he strained to pull ChiChi out.**

**"It's quicksand!" ChiChi said as she held on to Goku as tight as she could.**

**"Quicksand? What's that?" Goku asked puzzled.**

**"It's sand that's pulling me into the ground!" ChiChi tried to climb higher on Goku but she was getting pulled deeper and deeper into the quicksand. Now she was covered up to her breasts. "Goku, help me!"**

**"I'm trying!" Goku looked back to see if the skeleton warriors had caught up to them, but they were gone as if they vanished. "They're gone."**

**"Goku!" ChiChi screamed now she was covered up to her neck in quicksand.**

**"ChiChi, don't let go!" Goku said and strained to pull her out, but his grip was loosening on her.**

**"Goku!" ChiChi screamed as her gripped loosen and she was swallowed by the quicksand.**

**"ChiChi!" Goku called out. He dug in the sand pulling the quicksand apart so he could grab onto ChiChi. Suddenly, he was latched onto something and felt himself being pulled in the quicksand. When Goku fell through he didn't see more sand but he found himself falling down a cave and at the bottom was a large body of water where he made a loud splash.**

**The cool water was refreshing since he was in that hot desert for so long. He swam to the surface and looked around for his fiancée. If he fell in here, ChiChi must have too. "ChiChi? ChiChi!" Goku called out.**

**"Goku!" Goku turned around and saw ChiChi swimming to him with a smile on her face. "Goku, I figured it out! This was the door we were looking for."**

**"The door? But I thought we were looking for a real door."**

**"No, I think she just meant that door could be any opening like a door opens to anyplace. We were traveling in that desert for over an hour going no where and where would we find a door in a desert?"**

**"I see what you mean," Goku said catching on. "So how will get out of here?"**

**"I don't know," ChiChi said as she looked around but we're gonna have to swim.**

**Goku and ChiChi swam around the area going around each corner they saw four times until they realized they were back where they started.**

**"Didn't we start here?" Goku asked.**

**"Uh, yeah. We're going no where again," ChiChi said looking around for a way out.**

**"Um, ChiChi, we did fall in through here. Do you think it's possible we would have to swim below the water to find the next door?"**

**ChiChi looked down in the waters. "But how will we swim under the water _that_ long?"**

**"We're gonna have to try. I'll go first." Goku dived in the water. He swam deep in the waters looking around for a way out of there or a place to gather some air.**

**Goku was starting to run out of air when he saw an opening. He swam upwards to an opening. When he reached the top, he let out the breath of air he was holding. He looked up and smiled. He found a way out.**

**ChiChi was getting worried. Goku was gone for five minutes now. She didn't know he could last that long underwater. She started to go in after him when Goku resurfaced.**

**"Goku, I was so worried. You were gone for a while."**

**"I found a way out, ChiChi. It's pretty deep so you need to hold your breath for a while."**

**"Okay," ChiChi agreed.**

**Goku and ChiChi took a deep breath and dived in the water. ChiChi followed Goku. He was a faster swimmer than her. ChiChi swam faster to keep up but that was causing her to use her energy and run of breath. ChiChi tug on Goku's pants. He looked back and saw ChiChi was looking as if she was struggling to breathe. Goku flew to ChiChi's side and put an arm around her waist. He swam for the both of them faster and faster until he found the place that would let them out. He got them to the surface and ChiChi breathed in the air.**

**ChiChi leaned against the rock panting heavily. "How…long… can… you… hold your… breath?"**

**"Um, about a couple of minutes or something. I never timed myself."**

**"A couple of minutes?!" ChiChi shrieked.**

**"That's not long."**

**ChiChi couldn't believe he said that. "How will we get out?"**

**Goku pointed upward. "We climb. There's a light at the top."**

**ChiChi looked up and saw how high they would have to climb up the jagged rocks and crevasse of the cave. "It's so high."**

**"Well, I could fly us. It'll get us to the top a lot faster," Goku said. "Climb on my back, ChiChi." ChiChi did as she was told, wrapping her arms around Goku's neck.**

**Goku flew easily to the top of the cave. As they did so, Mara watched them. 'Hmm, so they are working together.' When Goku passed through the light, Goku and ChiChi found themselves in a forest.**

**"Now, we're in a forest? In snow?" ChiChi asked as she and Goku walked around.**

**The forest was covered in light snow of about five inches. All the leaves were long gone and the trees were decorated in a lovely mix of ice and snow with icicles on the ends of trees and snow on branches and lightly falling to the ground as gentle winter breeze filled the air. The scene would be beautiful to ChiChi if she wasn't getting cold.**

**"OOh!" ChiChi said rubbing her arms as a breeze blew by. "It's a bit chilly." She looked ahead and saw a snow capped mountain not too far ahead of them. "And it's going to get cooler if we hike that mountain."**

**"It looks like it," Goku said. "Are you cold?" he asked ChiChi.**

**"Yeah. Aren't you?"**

**"No, it's not that bad." Goku said and wrapped an arm around ChiChi before they walked ahead in the forest. Goku smiled as they continued on in the forest. "Aside from the weather, this almost reminds me of home."**

**"Really?" ChiChi said now taking interest in the surroundings around her and liking how Goku's arm felt around her. "Is it really like your home?"**

**"Yeah. The trees are similar and the feelings are similar to home. I hadn't been there in a long time."**

**"How come?"**

**"I was always on an adventure. The last time I was home it was six years ago and I gathered some stuff to go to Master Roshi's house for training and I haven't been back. After I trained with him, I went to find my Grandpa's dragon ball, got in a fight with the Red Ribbon Army and then I began training for the next tournament. I was going to take a break then but Krillin was killed and I had to avenge his death and that's how I got in the fight with King Piccolo and after that, Kami had me trained under him to fight Piccolo at the 23rd tournament. I just didn't have any time to go home."**

**"So, it was one big adventure after another for you." ChiChi guessed. "I can't say my life was like that."**

**"What did you do over the years?" Goku asked.**

**"Normal things a girl does I imagine. I learned how to knit and sew. I learned how to cook, to be a good wife. My father also taught me how to fight. He taught me all that he knows."**

**"So, the Ox King hasn't mastered the Kamehameha Wave yet, huh?"**

**"No. It took Master Roshi fifty years to create that attack, but," ChiChi paused looking at Goku, "_you _were able to. Well, make a small one as a kid. I'm sure you can make a bigger one now."**

**"Oh, that's right. You missed out on the tournament and the rest of my fights. You never saw the Kamehameha Wave I made."**

**ChiChi shook her head. "No, I didn't."**

**"Want to see it now?" Goku asked.**

**"Sure."**

**ChiChi stepped back as Goku prepared the Kamehameha Wave. Goku showed ChiChi the mega Kamehameha Wave he gave to Piccolo in the tournament. ChiChi was in awe of the wave. She had never seen anything like it in her life. It really impressed ChiChi. The wave shot in the sky over the lake, creating a loud explosion.**

**"Oh, wow. It's like falling tiny stars," ChiChi said in awe as the remains of the Kamehameha Wave falling onto the lake thinly covered in ice. "Goku, that was amazing. You're so strong!" ChiChi exclaimed and grabbed his arm excited.**

**Goku looked down at ChiChi. He didn't think that she would be _that _impressed by his Kamehameha Wave but Krillin did tell him that women like strong men. Maybe this was what Krillin meant. The thought of marriage reminded Goku of what Mara said.**

**"Um, ChiChi, when Mara was talking about you and me getting married. What did she mean about me not courting you?"**

**"She means you never tried to pursue me. You never took me out on dates or gave me things or say nice things to me, but I didn't need all that. I just wanted you. You seemed so sweet and innocent. There's something about you that gets my heart beating fast, gets me excited to be near you. I guess I felt that way ever since I thought you wanted to marry me when you touched me. I thought it was your way of you showing your feelings for me, but it wasn't, was it?" ChiChi asked. "Is it true what Mara said--that you only touched me because you were trying to learn if I was a boy or girl?"**

**"Yeah. I didn't know. The only human I grew around was my grandpa. What was the big deal that I touch you that made you thought I wanted to marry you?"**

**"Because you're not supposed to touch anyone there unless they are your husband or wife."**

**"Then how was I to tell if you were a boy or girl?" Goku asked.**

**"Couldn't you tell by looking?" ChiChi asked.**

**"No. I only realized the difference between boys and girls when I saw Bulma without her underwear."**

**"What?!" ChiChi screamed. "What were you doing looking at her naked?!"**

**Goku stepped back startled at ChiChi's reaction. Why was she so angry? "Bulma was the first person I met since grandpa died and when I slept with grandpa I slept on his lap on his balls and I thought I could do the same with Bulma but she felt flat so I pulled off her underwear to see what happened to her balls and saw she didn't have any balls. That's when I learned the difference between boys and girls."**

**Goku wasn't sure how ChiChi would react but he didn't expect her to laugh. ChiChi clutched her side laughing so loud and out of control. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe you did that!" she said in between laughs. "Oh, my," ChiChi said wiping the last tear from her eye. "You're something else, Goku. That was the only time you did that right--feeling on girls and looking at them naked?"**

**"Well, I did touch a little girl and an old lady before you to find out who they were," Goku said innocently. "They just stood there confused and Bulma hit me."**

**"You deserved it," ChiChi scolded Goku. "You shouldn't be doing that. You don't do that now do you?"**

**"No, I learned the difference between them a long time ago, but I don't understand the big deal of touching to find out if they were a boy or girl."**

**"Because it's not proper!" ChiChi yelled. "And it's hurting to know that you didn't touch me because you want me or like me but only to learn if I was a boy or girl."**

**"If you want to get even, you can touch me," Goku said taking ChiChi's hand suddenly and put it on his crotch.**

**"Goku!" ChiChi yelled shocked Goku would do that. Her face turned red as she realized she was touching Goku in such an intimate area of his. She pulled her hand out of his arms. "I shouldn't do that… not now."**

**"You're not making any sense," Goku said. "What do you mean not now?**

**"When we're married, we do things only married people do. Come on. Let's continue and find a way out of here."**

**"All right," Goku said and followed ChiChi.**

**As they walked away, they didn't notice the waters in the lake bubbling, but they did hear the roar of something behind them.**

**Goku and ChiChi looked back to see a giant snow monster emerging from the water.**

**"It's an abominable snowman!" ChiChi cried.**

**"An abominable what?" Goku asked.**

**"That!" ChiChi yelled at the monster.**

**The snow monster blew cool breath out of his mouth towards Goku and ChiChi. Goku grabbed ChiChi and pulled her out of the way. They two looked back to see that the breath from the monster had frozen a tree in solid ice.**

**"Did you see that, Goku?" ChiChi asked.**

**"Yeah. Get back, ChiChi," Goku warned his fiancée.**

**ChiChi stepped back and watch as Goku challenged the monster and lured him away from ChiChi. Goku flew up in the sky and prepared to melt the snow monster with a Kamehameha Wave but the snow monster extended his arms which grew like tree limbs and grabbed Goku by his legs.**

**ChiChi screamed. "Goku!"**

**Goku's legs began freezing up into solid ice thanks to the snow monsters hands on them. The snowy being threw Goku into the lake the monster itself emerge from. The monster roared and extended powers from his hands that caused the lake to freeze up with Goku trapped in it.**

**"Goku!" ChiChi cried. She looked around frantically. There must be something she could do.**

**Goku with two frozen legs swam to the surface difficult as it was to his situation. He pounded on the ice but it wouldn't crack. Goku could feel his body freezing in the subfreezing temperatures of the water. Goku fell deeper in the waters, being dragged down by the weight of his legs. However, Goku was able to summon enough energy to swim to the surface with a lot of power behind him and broke through the ice. Goku was able to heat his body up to form a Kamehameha Wave and blast the snow monster. The heat of the wave was able to completely destroy the monster and melt the ice on Goku's legs but he was still freezing having being trapped in a frozen lake. He was exhausted during the ordeal and fell back in the water but was able to swim out before he got any colder.**

**When Goku emerge from the freezing waters, he collapsed on the cold snow as his whole body shivered. ChiChi raced to his side. Goku looked at ChiChi with blue lips. "I-I-it's c-c-cold, ChiChi. S-s-so c-cold."**

**"And these wet clothes aren't making it any better for you," ChiChi said helping him up. Things started to get worse for them as the wind blew violently; snow began to fall heavily and the temperature dropping faster than normal. "This must be Mara's doing," ChiChi said. "We've got to get you out of the cold. I saw a cave near by." ChiChi threw an arm over Goku's shoulder and walked him to the cave that was nearby. ChiChi could feel the coldness that was going through Goku's body. He stumbled a few times having trouble to walk. "Just a bit further. We're almost there." ChiChi told Goku.**

**"M-my fingers are s-so c-cold. I c-can't f-feel my f-feet," Goku said with his teeth chattering.**

**ChiChi walked Goku into the cave and stop when they were deep enough so the cold weather wouldn't bother them. ChiChi laid Goku down. Since it was dark, ChiChi could only feel around the cave for sticks. She was certain she stepped on some when she and Goku arrived in the cave. When gathered enough in her hands, ChiChi put them together to make a fire. As the fire slowly grew and warmed up, ChiChi turned her attention to Goku. He was rubbing his arms with his teeth chattering. ChiChi was extremely worried since Goku looked a little blue.**

**ChiChi didn't waste anymore time pulling on his wet shirt. "Hurry. We must get this off so you don't suffer from hypothermia."**

**"W-what's hypothermia?" Goku asked.**

**ChiChi tossed the light shirt aside and began pulling on Goku's heavy blue shirt, but the heavy, wet weighted shirt was harder to pull off than the other shirt. "It means your body temperature drops below normal. You're freezing up faster than you can warm up and the longer you stay in these cold clothes, the longer you stay cold and won't heat up."**

**"O-oh, I see."**

**Goku helped ChiChi get his heavy shirt off. "How much does this weigh?" ChiChi grunted as she was able to pull the heavy blue shirt over his head and put it next to the light shirt.**

**"A h-hundred pounds," Goku said still shivering. He rubbed his arms together to keep warm.**

**ChiChi pulled off his boots next. "Oh, my. How much does these weigh? I can't believe you ran in all of this."**

**"F-fifty p-pounds," Goku groaned. "I'm so cold, ChiChi."  
  
"I know, Goku. I have to get these wet clothes off you," ChiChi said. She loosened the obi around Goku's waist and pulled his pants down. She only pulled it down a few inches before she screamed and pushed his pants back up.**

**"C-chiChi, what's…wrong?" Goku asked.**

**"Goku, you're not wearing underwear!" ChiChi shrieked.**

**"S-so?"**

**"I thought you were!"**

**"D-does it matter? M-my clothes are wet and you said I have to get them off so I won't get h-hypothermia."**

**"No, it doesn't, it shouldn't. We're going to be married anyway. I'm going to see you naked on our wedding night." ChiChi reasoned with herself and kept her eyes clothes and removed his pants. She felt it would be improper for her to look at him until they were married.**

**ChiChi then removed the sash around her waist and unbuttoned the two pink clips and opened her blue dress top. ChiChi pressed her body to Goku's wrapping him as close she could around her blue top. ChiChi put her legs between his so they could be as close as possible and she could transfer as much as her own body heat to his. ChiChi ran her hands up and down Goku's arms in quick motions to warm him up. Her hands were quick to move around his back, chest and her legs moved around tangled in his.**

**"How do you feel now?" ChiChi asked.**

**"I'm warming up some, but I'm still kinda cold," Goku said. "I feel sleepy."**

**"Don't go to sleep yet," ChiChi told him. "Wait until you warm up a bit more." She saw Goku's lips were still blue. She thought carefully before speaking. "I think I know of a way to warm you up."**

**"Really? How?" Goku asked.**

**ChiChi covered her mouth with Goku's. She kissed him as hard as she could. Her tongue licked his lips trying to get in. Goku felt warmth spread through his body with ChiChi kissing him so he opened his mouth and felt heat spread through his body further as ChiChi deepened the kiss. Goku pulled ChiChi closer to him which was nearly impossible since ChiChi was already close to him. He wanted to continue the kiss as it warmed his body even more.**

**Beside the fact, his body was warming up, he was starting to like this kissing. He was liking the way his heart race, the warm tingles up and down his spine. ChiChi moved her hands up and down his chest to his stomach in gentle massages spreading the heat even further and causing a moan to come from Goku's mouth. That never happened to him before. When they broke the kiss, they were both a little out of breath.**

**"Did you know your lips taste sweet?" Goku asked innocently.**

**ChiChi blushed. "No, I didn't but thank you, Goku. Yours are back to normal. How do you feel now? Are you warmer?"**

**"Yeah. I'm a lot warmer now," Goku said.**

**ChiChi laughed. "I was hoping that would work."**

**Goku wasn't sure if ChiChi was aware of this but the way ChiChi lazily dragged her fingers across his chest slowly up and down was making his face flush. He could feel the heat and feeling she was invoking wasn't that bad at all.**

**ChiChi noticed that she was still stroking Goku's chest. She suddenly blushed at what she was doing and stopped.**

**"Why did you do that?" Goku asked. "I liked that."**

**ChiChi's blush deepened. "Y-you did? I-I was just trying to keep you warm."**

**"It did, but it was also something else. I don't know how to describe it but I never felt it before."**

**"Oh," ChiChi blushed shyly. "It's call pleasure, but there's no reason for that tonight. How's your feet? Are they still cold?"**

**"A little. I think the feeling is coming back to it."**

**ChiChi pulled herself out of her dress completely, leaving Goku covered in it as she examined his feet. "There aren't any frostbites," ChiChi said. She put his feet in her hands and massaged them, bringing circulation and warmth to his feet. Goku wiggled his toes around when ChiChi was done.**

**ChiChi laid beside him. "We should go to sleep and wait the storm out. I am tired after all we've been through today." She gave him a quick kiss. "Go to sleep now."**

**"Okay," Goku said, "but don't you want to sleep with you clothes?" Goku asked seeing ChiChi only had a bra on now and her pants. "Won't you get cold?"**

**"This fire will warm me up."**

**"We can keep each other warm together," Goku said pulling ChiChi closer to him and draping part of her dress on him. "You did say we sleep closer as a married couple and we slept close on Nimbus."**

**"You have a point." ChiChi agreed and pressed her flesh and body close to Goku as she did earlier. She could feel the heat spread through her. She couldn't believe she was sleeping next to Goku naked. ChiChi shook the thoughts out of her head and watched Goku's eyes slowly droop into sleep.**

**ChiChi caressed his cheek as Goku started to fall asleep. She was so worried over him when he fought that ice monster and nearly freezing to death. 'Why is Mara doing this to us? What is it that we've done to make her put us through this test and what kind of test is it? No matter what. I won't let her harm you, Goku. I won't,' ChiChi promised as she rest against him and fell asleep.**

**Mara watch the two in her mirror. A bitter smile on her face. "Well it seems this ChiChi does have growing feelings of love for Goku, but I'll put him to the test and see if there are any feelings Goku has for her. I'll see how far I'll have to go to push him."**

**To Be Continued**


	6. Part Six

**For the Love of ChiChi**

**Part Six**

**Goku awakened several hours later feeling well rested and warm. He sat up and saw a fire in front of him still burning and a large fish cooked over the fire. He looked around and saw his clothes were gone. Where were they? Goku looked down and saw he was still covered in ChiChi's blue top. He also noticed his neck had ChiChi's sash around it. ChiChi must've used it as a scarf for Goku to keep him warm. Where was ChiChi? She was no where in the cave and Goku didn't like that. He wanted her near him.**

**"ChiChi? ChiChi?"**

**"Good morning, Goku."**

**Goku looked back and saw ChiChi entering the cave holding some fruits in her arms. She placed them before Goku as she sat next to him. "I got us some food while you slept. How are you feeling?"**

**"Better but hungry."**

**ChiChi smiled. "I guess that's good timing on me then."**

**It was then Goku noticed that the only covering for her top was her bra. ChiChi was outside in the cold snow wearing that?**

**"Weren't you cold outside, ChiChi?"**

**"No. When I woke up and went outside, the snow was gone. It feels like spring out there. It must be Mara's doing."**

**"She must be a sorceress to change the weather like that," Goku said stuffing some bananas in his mouth. He looked at the blue top he had covering him. "Do you want this back?"**

**"No, I'm okay. You need to warm up."**

**"But I'm already warm," Goku said as he was about to remove it and hand it to ChiChi.**

**"No!" She stopped him. "You're, um, still naked under that and your clothes aren't dry yet. I have them hanging outside on the branches."**

**"I don't care if you see me naked. That reminds me. You said you would see me naked on our wedding night yesterday. Why?"**

**ChiChi felt the blush on her cheeks. "Well, Goku, on our wedding night, we will consummate our marriage." She saw Goku with a blank expression on his face. "Well, it means that you and I will make love." No, that wasn't working either. "We um, do a lot of kissing and touching. We're supposed to like it."**

**"Are you naked then, too?"**

**ChiChi's blush deepened. "Yes, Goku."**

**"Then why do you feel so shy about seeing me naked?" Goku asked. "I'm going to see you naked and I don't think it's a big deal."**

**"Well, Goku, I've never seen a naked man before and I've never been naked in front of anyone. Only you are supposed to see me naked," ChiChi explained, hoping Goku would understand.**

**"Why don't you do it now and get it over with?"**

**ChiChi could feel her cheeks turning red. How could he be so innocent she asked herself. "Maybe another time."**

**"Okay," Goku said. "Well, I'm hungry." He resumed eating and the conversation was forgotten.**

**After they ate their fruits, ChiChi killed the fire and removed the cook fish. Together she and Goku ate the fish along with the fruit ChiChi gathered. Afterwards, ChiChi got Goku's clothes and the two dressed; ChiChi had her back to Goku as he dressed.**

**As they started to leave, Goku suddenly kissed ChiChi. ChiChi was taken back by the kiss, but easily gave in. She slowly found her arms around his neck. She wondered what had happened to cause Goku to kiss her. When Goku pulled back, ChiChi was still puzzled but flattered.**

**"Why did you kiss me?"**

**"I felt like kissing you so I did." Goku cocked his head to the side puzzled. "I thought you said I didn't have to ask for a kiss but do it if it feels right."**

**"It is. I was just surprised you _did_ kiss me. You were so uncomfortable with me whenever I came close to you, I didn't expect the kiss."**

**"Well, I'm not uncomfortable with you now. Let's go."**

**ChiChi smiled. Goku was starting to get attached to her. Something good was happening on this adventure after all. "All right." ChiChi latched an arm around Goku and the two walked around the forest looking for a way out.**

**The two walked around the forest for an hour going nowhere. During this, ChiChi thought about her father. "Oh, I hope my father is all right. With the poison working in on him so fast, he could be near death now."**

**"Don't talk like that, ChiChi," Goku said. "If he dies, I can revive him by finding the dragon balls."**

**"I hope it doesn't come to that, Goku," ChiChi said.**

**Goku stopped in his walking causing ChiChi to do the same. He looked as if he was concentrating on something. ChiChi looked around trying to find what Goku was directing his attention to, but she didn't find anything.**

**"Goku, what's the matter?" ChiChi asked.**

**"Can't you hear it?" Goku whispered.**

**"Hear what?" ChiChi whispered back.**

**"There's a hissing noise. Listen. It sounds like a snake."**

**"A snake?" ChiChi said worried.**

**ChiChi became quiet as she concentrated on listening for the hissing sound. A few moments passed before she heard a hissing noise. It _did_ sound like a snake. ChiChi tightened her arm around Goku's.**

**The hissing grew louder and louder as it got closer to the couple. ChiChi became more worried. "The snake is getting closer, Goku."**

**Goku could sense it as well. He stood in front of ChiChi. "Stay behind me," he warned.**

**The hissing grew louder and louder until it suddenly appeared in front of them knocking back the trees with its great strength. ChiChi and Goku looked on surprised at the large anaconda towering over them.**

**"I didn't know snakes were this big!" Goku said and pushed ChiChi back.**

**Just as he did so, the anaconda wrapped himself around Goku, squeezing him tightly in an attempt to break Goku's bones and get him in his mouth.**

**"Goku!" ChiChi screamed out as she stepped toward him to help.**

**"ChiChi, stay back!" Goku ordered. "I'll handle him!"**

**ChiChi did as Goku said, stepping back from Goku and the anaconda. She leaned back against a tree and it magically turned into a cobra, wrapping itself around ChiChi. ChiChi screamed and struggled against the snake but her cry was unheard as Goku dealt with the anaconda. The cobra silenced ChiChi by biting into the flesh of her arm.**

**Meanwhile Goku struggled out of the anaconda's grasp. The more Goku struggled, the more the anaconda squeezed Goku. He screamed out but grunted as he was able to break out of the snake's grasp. As Goku freed himself, the anaconda proceed to swallow Goku whole. Goku stopped that as his feet and one of his hands held the snake's mouth open so it wouldn't close in on him. Goku created a Kamehameha Wave with his free hand and fired it in the snake's mouth. Goku flew back as the snake's entire body burned from the Kamehameha Wave.**

**Goku landed happy with his success of the defeating the snake and the smell of cooked snake. It would make a tasty snack. He turned around to check on ChiChi and saw her slumped on the ground unconscious with a cobra wrapped around her.**

**"ChiChi!" Goku rushed to ChiChi and snatched the snake by the neck and pulling it out of ChiChi's grasp. The cobra only smiled wickedly before turning into a large tree bark. Goku tossed the bark aside and went to ChiChi's side.**

**Goku gently lifted ChiChi off the ground and saw bite marks all over her arms. "ChiChi, please wake up. Say something."**

**ChiChi's eyes slowly opened but it was glazed over. "Go..ku?"**

**Goku smiled. "Hey, you're alive."**

**"I think a snake bit me," ChiChi said weakly.**

**"It did. I need to find an antidote."**

**"Where?" ChiChi asked as her vision of Goku blurred.**

**"I don't know but I'll find it, ChiChi. I promise," Goku said seriously. "And I always follow my promises just like my promise to marry you."**

**ChiChi smiled slowly at Goku before she closed her eyes, drifting off to unconsciousness.**

**"ChiChi? ChiChi!" Goku cried holding her. "Just hold on. I'll find that antidote for you."**

**Evil laughter was heard and it came from above as Mara's image appeared in the sky. "Only I have the antidote."**

**"Then give it to me so I can save ChiChi," Goku requested.**

**"No," Mara answered.**

**"Why not?" Goku asked growing impatient.**

**"Because you've haven't showed me what I want to see."**

**"What is it that you want to see?" Goku asked.**

**"Like you would know."**

**ChiChi groaned in pain as the poisoning was taken affect. Goku looked back at her worried and then back at Mara angry. It was upsetting to Goku that he could save ChiChi but Mara was too stubborn to give the antidote because she didn't see what she wanted in Goku. "I'm tired of your stupid games! ChiChi is dying! She's going to die if she doesn't get the antidote!"**

**Mara snorted. "Ask me if I care."**

**Goku growled angrily and his fists clenched in anger. He looked up at Mara, eyes glazed as steel full of anger.**

**"How dare you do this to her?!" Goku roared angrily. "ChiChi has done nothing to you! All she wanted was to cure her father from his poison and you won't grant her that! You think you're so tough with all your magic!" he gently placed ChiChi on the ground gently and stood up facing the sky bravely. "Well, fight me and when I win, you'll cure ChiChi!"**

**"What makes you think you will win?" Mara asked.**

**"I will not let ChiChi die!" Goku said seriously.**

**Mara carefully studied Goku. He was so angry with her. Mara focused on his eyes. She saw how intense they were. They seem so different since the last time she looked at them. She searched on into Goku's eyes and into his heart and gasped as she found what she was looking for.**

**"I'll be…" Mara couldn't believe she see that in Goku and so soon. She snapped her fingers and the scene changed around Goku and ChiChi back in the foyer of Mara's castle. Mara still stood on her staircase. She pointed a finger at ChiChi and she glowed. Goku watched as the bite wounds on ChiChi's arms heal as if it was never there.**

**Goku was at ChiChi's side as she awakened. Her eyes fluttered before it focused on Goku. "Goku?"**

**Goku smiled down at her as he helped ChiChi sit up. "How do you feel?"**

**"A lot better. What happened?"**

**"Mara cured you."**

**ChiChi looked at the old woman puzzled. "Why?"**

**"Because I saw what I wanted to see. In both of you, there is a strong love inside waiting to burst out. Forgive me for what I've done," the old woman requested, "but I had to see for myself. I was once in love but the man I thought I loved me betrayed me and I've become bitter and my own bitterness has prevented me from leaving this world since I haven't found peace. My own powers and love for him blinded me from seeing the truth in his heart."**

**"Wait," ChiChi said as things began to come together in her mind. "You're that young queen Baba was talking about?"**

**"That was a long time ago and bitterness and hatred I've had for the feeling love killed my youth and my chance to leave this world, but you two have proven to me that deep, true love does exist. Keep true to yourselves and each other and you will surely make it. There will be obstacles in the years ahead that will test your love, but have faith in the love you share and you can withstand anything."**

**The Jeras flower appeared before Mara and she gave it to ChiChi. "Take this to save your father and thank you for helping me."**

**"Thank you," ChiChi said gratefully holding the flower as it was the most precious thing to her.**

**Mara smiled as she faded away. The whole foyer began fading away around Goku and ChiChi into nothing. When it was over, Goku and ChiChi found themselves outside in the gardens where Mara's castle once stood.**

**"We're outside?" Goku said looking around puzzled.**

**"Her spirit must have wondered here all this time, waiting for someone to free her," ChiChi guessed. She looked at the flower in her hands. "Now that we helped her, we must help my Dad."**

**"Right. Nimbus!" Goku called.**

**Nimbus landed before them. Goku put ChiChi on Nimbus and the two flew off. ChiChi held onto Goku excited as she and Goku were flying to her home with a mission accomplished. They got the flower to save her father and they had grown closer. ChiChi knew Goku didn't love her but she did know, thanks to Mara, the feelings of love was there and will open soon enough when Goku realized he loves her.**

**Still, ChiChi wondered in the back of her mind what Mara meant about obstacles she and Goku would have to face.**

**'Whatever it is, Goku and I can face it.'**

****

**It was just after sunrise the next morning when Goku and ChiChi returned. After Nimbus dropped Goku and ChiChi off at the castle, Goku and ChiChi raced in the castle happily of what they accomplished and knowing everything was going to be all right. ChiChi held onto the flower tightly as she ran to her father's room laughing excitedly as she got closer to the doors.**

**"Dad! Dad! I'm back!" ChiChi yelled as she and Goku headed for the doors of her father's room. "I've got the flower!" ChiChi said and opened the door. She nearly froze at what she saw.**

**Ox King was sitting up in bed happily eating. He looked completely healthy. His face wasn't pale. His eyes full of life, his cheeks rosy. Besides, Ox King beside was Takashi, but ChiChi didn't care about that. Her father was alive! She rushed to his bedside and hugged him. "Papa? Papa, you're well again!"**

**Ox King embraced his daughter. "Yes, I am and it's all thanks to Takashi."**

**"Takashi?" ChiChi said surprised and looked at the man on the other side of the bed. "How could he?"**

**"He went hunting for the Jeras flower, he found it and gave it to the doctor to heal me," Ox King explained.**

**ChiChi was still confused. "How could you, Takashi? Fortune Teller Baba told us the flower was on the other side of the world. Where did you find yours?"**

**"I tracked down a renowned horticulturist and he had one so he gave it to me," Takashi lied. "It was a good thing I found him when I did. I arrived back a day ago where Ox King was on his last leg and the doctor was able to administer the medicine."**

**"I just recovered and I'm slowly getting my energy back, but the doctor promised a full recovery," Ox King explained.**

**ChiChi hugged her father again. "Oh, that's great."**

**"Well, I guess it doesn't matter that we got the flower, too since the Ox King is well again," Goku said making conversation.**

**Ox King looked at the new stranger in the room. He stared at him as if he had seen him before. His eyes widen as he recognized the young man. "Goku? Goku, is that you?"**

**"Yeah. Wow. You're the first person besides ChiChi to recognize me. Everyone else had trouble believing it was me," Goku said impressed.**

**Ox King laughed joyously. "You're certainly Goku. Who else has that wild mop of hair or that power pole," Ox King said happily. "So what brings you here?"**

**"I've come to marry ChiChi," Goku said wrapping an arm around ChiChi's shoulders. ChiChi happily leaned against him.**

**"Marry?" Ox King questioned.**

**"Yes, Dad. Remember you promising Goku to me as children that we'll get married." ChiChi looked at Goku smiling. "Now it's time."**

**Ox King smiled. "Oh, yes, of course. So, Goku you remembered and came back to marry my daughter?"**

**"Actually, I forgot all about ChiChi until she came to the tournament to find me and remind me of my promise to marry her," Goku admitted.**

**Ox King looked disappointed. "_You_ didn't come for my daughter? She had to find you and remind you of the promise to marriage? You forgot all about her?"**

**Goku didn't noticed the disappointed tone in Ox King's voice. "Well, yeah, but I remember and I'm going to own up to my promise to marry her."**

**"That's the reason you want to marry my daughter--because of that promise?" Ox King asked.**

**"Well, yeah," Goku said. "I always follow on my promise."**

**Ox King didn't like this. He didn't want Goku to marry his daughter because of a promise. He wanted to marry her for love. "Do you love my daughter at all?"**

**Goku thought quietly for a moment before answering. "No," Goku said slowly. "I've only known her for a few days and I don't understand all about what love is but I do like her. I'm sure I can love her. I like hanging around her. I like kissing her."**

**ChiChi blushed at the compliment while Takashi gritted his teeth in anger.**

**He's sure he can love her?**** Ox King really didn't like Goku's answer to that question. "Can you at least provide for her? Do you have a home? Money?"**

**"No, not a home. Ever since I left my grandpa's home, I've been living with other people, or in the woods and anywhere else I make a home for."**

**He's a nomad! There's no way I will allow my daughter to have a life like that.**

**Goku continued on answering Ox King's question. "As for money, no. I have no need for it. Why would I need it? I can get my own food and I'm fine with the clothes I wear. I don't get why people make such a big deal over money."**

**That was it. Ox King had heard enough. There was no way he was going to allow this man, no boy, marry his daughter. Ox King looked over at her daughter who was smiling happily as she stared at Goku like a naive young woman.**

**"Goku, I'm sorry, but you're not marrying my daughter."**

**Takashi held back a smile while ChiChi looked outrage and Goku was confused.**

**"Papa, no!" ChiChi cried. "How could you say that?"**

**"ChiChi, Goku doesn't have a home or money. He can't provide for you and what's worst, he doesn't even love you. He only likes you. How can you possible consider marrying a man like him?"**

**"I love him, Dad! He makes me happy. Isn't that enough?"**

**"ChiChi, you're so young and innocent. You don't know the hardships that lies for you if you marry Goku."**

**"I don't care! I want to be with him! Papa, don't do this," ChiChi begged as she knelt at her father's bedside. "Please don't refuse Goku."**

**"I'm sorry ChiChi, but I must do this. Goku isn't the right person for you, but Takashi is."**

**ChiChi looked at Takashi horrified. "No!"**

**Goku just stood there puzzled. Takashi was going to marry ChiChi and not him? So what if he didn't have the things Ox King wanted, what does that have to do with him not marrying ChiChi? He made his promise and he was going to honor it. "But I want to marry, ChiChi," Goku said.**

**"Son, you don't understand what marriage is."**

**"Sure I do. ChiChi told me. She said we will be living and doing things together."**

**Ox King shook his head at Goku's naivety. He wasn't sure how he could make Goku understand. "It's more than that and you're just not ready, but Takashi is. He even saved my life," Ox King pointed out unaware of how that comment hurt his daughter. "I owe him and he has been asking for ChiChi's hand for some time. He does love ChiChi and can provide for her. It is by my decree that ChiChi will marry Takashi."**

**"No!" ChiChi screamed.**

**Ox King looked at his daughter sternly. "That's my final word on the matter, ChiChi and you will obey it."**

**"What about me?" Goku asked.**

**Ox King looked at the young man. "I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, Goku, but I can't allow you to marry ChiChi. I will grant you this last day to be together but after that, you will no longer be allowed to stay, hence you interfere in the upcoming marriage of my daughter and her fiancé."**

**ChiChi tried desperately to think of something. It couldn't be over between her and Goku. Not like this. "But Goku and I are married, Dad."**

**Takashi looked outrage and he rose from his seat angrily. "What?! That's impossible!"**

**"It's true!" ChiChi argued. "At the tournament when Goku proposed to me and I said yes we were married right then and there!"**

**Takashi frowned. ChiChi was right about that. It was an old fashioned tradition in their society and it was still acceptable even now after official weddings became the norm.**

**"It doesn't count," Ox King interrupted. "That was only by word of mouth. You didn't have an official ceremony and my daughter will have an official ceremony. Now, if there are anymore interruptions, I decree that we get this marriage arranged as soon as possible."**

**"But father," ChiChi argued.**

**Ox King shook his head. "I won't allow anymore interruptions. Now say goodbye to Goku."**

**ChiChi looked at Goku with tears in her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to say goodbye to Goku. She loved him. ChiChi left her father and took Goku's hand. The two left the room together. As ChiChi lead Goku to her room to talk, she began forming an idea in her head. She wasn't going to let it end like this. She and Goku have been through so much and gone so far and risk their lives to save the Ox King and be married officially. It wasn't going to end now.**

**Upon entering ChiChi's room, ChiChi locked her door. She marched over to her sofa bed and rolled up her futon and comforter. "Goku, open up the top drawer of my chest. You'll find a case of capsules. Open up the capsules labeled 'Blue 7' and 'Yellow 9'."**

**Goku did what he was told and the capsules opened up to be a large storage boxes. ChiChi put the futon and comforter there. She then started going in her closet and tossing out her clothes and putting them in the boxes.**

**"ChiChi, what are you doing?" Goku asked.**

**"I'm packing," ChiChi answered.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"With you."**

**"To where?"**

**"Anywhere you want to go. I'm going to stay with you." ChiChi walked over to her drawers, putting more of her clothes in the boxes as well as other things such as her knitting supplies and yarns. "I bought these capsules in preparation for when I move out and we get our own home. I didn't think I'd have to use it like this."**

**"You're not going to stay here?" Goku asked still confused on what ChiChi was doing.  
  
"Why would I want to stay with my father after what he did?"**

**"But he's getting over his illness," Goku said.**

**"And that gives him the right to not allow me to marry the man I love?! How dare he do this to me after all I've done for him?!" ChiChi closed up one of the capsules. "I'll let my father cool down and think reasonably and when he does, he'll see I'm right and he's wrong and he'll let us marry officially."**

**ChiChi closed the other capsule and put it along with the pack of capsules in her purse. "We're going to need some money, Goku. I can get some from my Dad's treasury." ChiChi smiled as she realized something. "Hey, what about your tournament money? We could really use that."**

**"I didn't get it. After the tournament, I left."**

**"We can get that and… you really don't have a home?" ChiChi asked a bit worried about where they would stay.**

**"No."**

**"My Dad told me your grandpa was a bit of a hermit living out in the country. If it was just you two, it's probably too small for us, not to mention worn down since no one had lived there in years. We can buy a capsule home." She waved a hand as if dismissing the matter. "We can work that all out later. Let's go."**

**"Are you sure about this?" Goku asked.**

**"I've never been so sure about anything else in my life." ChiChi put on her cloak while Goku called for Nimbus. The cloud arrived outside ChiChi's balcony. Goku helped her on Nimbus and the two flew off.**

**To Be Continued**


	7. Part Seven

**For the Love of ChiChi**

**Part Seven**

**"We have to go after her!" Takashi argued. "ChiChi belongs to me and not Goku!"**

**An hour after Goku and ChiChi were left alone, a servant checked on ChiChi. When ChiChi didn't answer, the servant entered the room to find ChiChi and most of her belongings gone. She rushed to tell Ox King and Takashi the news. Ox King was shocked while Takashi was furious. ChiChi had slipped through his fingers again!**

**"I know, Takashi," Ox King agreed. "But you can't go after ChiChi now. Not only would she beat you up and refused to come back but she can send Goku after you and you're no match against the man who won the World Martial Arts Tournament, and ChiChi will still refused to come back. We'll have to wait and let ChiChi come back on her own."**

**"What makes you think she will?" Takashi asked still upset.**

**"I know my daughter. Once she cools down and realizes what she's done, she will come back."**

**"I don't know," Takashi said doubtfully. "ChiChi's suppose to be _my_ wife not Goku's. Who knows what she is doing with that Goku now that she'd ran away with him? What if she gets herself pregnant on purpose so she has no choice but to marry Goku?"**

**"My daughter isn't like that," Ox King said surprised Takashi would make that suggestion about ChiChi. "And of all people, _you_ should know your future wife better than that."**

**Takashi relaxed, knowing he upset his future father-in-law. "You're right, my King. I'm sorry." He took a few paces to the window to look out at the grand view before him--the large acres of land, the manmade lake, and the many homes he would soon tax and add more money to the kingdom treasures. Soon this kingdom will be his as soon as he finds ChiChi and get her to marry him. "Maybe I should find her. Since ChiChi left with Goku, it's possible she's staying at the home Goku grew up in."**

**"Possibly," Ox King agreed. "But like I said, ChiChi will not willingly go with you. With her, you'll have to wait until she calms down. She'll see how wrong she is."**

**"Don't you want to find her now?" Takashi asked. "Do you really trust Goku with your daughter?"**

**"I trust him not to do anything with her if that's what you're implying," Ox King said but sighed worriedly.**

**Takashi picked up the worry in his king's sigh. "What is it, Ox King?"**

**"Well, it may not be important, but I do recall Gohan telling me about Goku being a rowdy baby. He was a bad boy. Everything Gohan tried to do to make the baby happy was in vain. I thought Goku was lonely and so I invited Gohan to my kingdom to meet my daughter. ChiChi was about nine months at the time and Goku was a couple months older. He was about one I guess since he was walking. We left them in the crib together with the nanny. We talked for a while until we heard noises and the nanny's yelling. Gohan and I found Goku and ChiChi fighting in the crib. We pulled our children apart and the nanny explained what happened.**

**"ChiChi was trying to make friends with Goku. She crawled to him and Goku pushed her away. She handed him one of her stuff toys and he threw it at her. ChiChi started to cry and Goku walked to her. He began playing with the toys and ChiChi started playing with him. It was all fine until ChiChi kissed Goku on the cheek. He hit her and the two began fighting. They were both swinging punches at each other and rolling around in the crib. ChiChi bit him so he bit her. They almost broke the crib with their fighting."**

**"Goku attacked ChiChi?" Takashi said horrified and upset.**

**"Goku was a child," Ox King tried to defend Goku. "He didn't know any better."**

**"He's a fighter. That's a clear sign Goku's dangerous and ChiChi is in serious trouble keeping company with him."**

**Ox King shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. Gohan apologized and he never returned. Six months later, I received a letter from Gohan telling me how good a boy Goku is. A month after he left, Gohan said Goku was in an accident and hurt his head. He was out for days but when he woke up, Goku was a very good boy.**

**"I took a chance and visit Gohan with ChiChi. Goku was a good boy to ChiChi. They were inseparable and Goku was very good to her. He would walk ChiChi to the lake near Gohan's home and play little games that kids play. ChiChi even kissed his cheek. Goku didn't attack her. He just rubbed his cheek. I don't think Goku or ChiChi remembered it since they were so young. That was the last time I saw Gohan. I wish I kept in touch but I soon turned into a different man."**

**Takashi knew what Ox King was talking about. Ox King was bad man until he changed his ways, by meeting Goku as ChiChi said to Takashi over and over which nagged him to death about how crazy ChiChi was over Goku.**

**"What if Goku changes his ways and becomes bad again?"**

**"No, I don't think so. Not after all the good the young man has done lately." Ox King sighed. "ChiChi obviously cares a lot about Goku to defy me and leave with him. Maybe I was wrong."**

**"No, you're not," Takashi jumped it. "You're only doing what's right for your daughter and I'm right for her. Not Goku. With Goku, ChiChi will be going place to place without a home of her own. Imagine her living in the woods, outside in the cold by herself with wild animals or if she became pregnant. What then? He has no means to provide for her."**

**"I suppose you're right, but I don't want it to be this way. I don't want to be estrange from my only daughter."**

**Takashi rested a hand on Ox King's shoulders. "You won't," he promised. 'Even if I have to poison you again,' he thought coldly.**

****

**It has been a few hours since Goku and ChiChi left her father's home. The first stop they made was to site of the tournament to pick up Goku's money. Then they went to Goku's old home, just to get a look at it and see what they could do but one look at it, ChiChi knew they needed something else. So, they were on the cloud again heading for the nearest city where they could buy some capsules.**

**Goku and ChiChi entered a capsule store two hundred miles from Goku's home. It was a rural country area. ChiChi walked to the display to look at the various home capsules they had. All of them looked nice and just right for them but expensive. Still, they needed a home no matter how much it was going to set them back. Goku looked over the houses and anyone would be fine with him, but it seemed ChiChi had her eye out for the medium size dome house with stairs, three bedrooms and two baths and large kitchen.**

**With ChiChi, they purchased the medium size dome and several capsules that held large quantities of anything they desired. Afterwards, they went shopping for furniture for the house, clothes for Goku, food for them and headed back to Goku's old home. They put their house several feet from Gohan Sr. home and began putting the furniture and their clothes in the house, in their own room. By the time everything was put up, it was night and they were both tired, ChiChi more than Goku. The emotional shock her father put her through was now wearing her down on her body and mind. She wasn't physically tired since Goku volunteered to put up all the furniture where ChiChi wanted it. He didn't care or have any idea where they should all go, but ChiChi did.**

**ChiChi was too tired to fix anything for Goku to eat, so Goku volunteered to get them a fish and cook it. Goku broke a piece off and handed it to ChiChi. They sat outside at a campfire eating the cook fish and talking, enjoying each other's company. Goku was happy that ChiChi didn't mind food cooked over a fire. He cooked a wolf over a fire once and Bulma slammed the door on him.**

**"Thanks for cooking dinner, Goku. I promise to cook you a good breakfast tomorrow. I'm just tired and still upset with my father. How could he turn you down like that?"**

**"I don't know," Goku said taking a large bite in his fish.**

**"Well, he'll soon see how wrong he is." She cleaned her hands after finishing her fish and sighed. "There's still one thing that bothers me."**

**"What?"**

**"Takashi. How in the world did he get a Jeras flower when Baba said that the only flower was at Mara's place?"**

**"Maybe Baba made a mistake," Goku said.**

**"Goku, you said Baba knows everything. How could she make a mistake? But she obviously did," ChiChi reasoned.**

**Goku smiled, knowing he was right. "Told you."**

**"Maybe you should ask her about it. Why didn't she tell us about the horticulturist? We could've gone there instead of meeting Mara." ChiChi sighed. "But maybe we should've gone to Mara to help her out." ChiChi shook her head at the matter. "This doesn't make sense."**

**Goku agreed about that as he finished the last of his piece of fish. He then put the fire out. When he was done, ChiChi leaned on Goku's shoulder and looked up at the sky. She smiled feeling Goku's arm around her. "Oh, look, a full moon. Isn't it beautiful, Goku?" ChiChi said in awe of the bright round light that filled the sky.**

**"ChiChi, don't look at it," Goku said covering her eyes.**

**ChiChi removed Goku's hands from her eyes and looked at Goku puzzled. "Why not?"**

**"Because a giant monster comes out and destroys everything. It killed my grandpa."**

**"A giant monster killed your grandpa?" ChiChi gasped. "Where were you?"**

**"Asleep."**

**"You were asleep?!" ChiChi yelled. "How could you sleep through something like that?!"**

**"I don't know," Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm a heavy sleeper."**

**"I hope you're not sleeping if it comes back and attack me."**

**"No, I'm waiting for a rematch with him. I won't sleepover this time," Goku said. "This time I'll be waiting for him."**

**ChiChi rose, hoping Goku was right. "I don't want to see it. I'm going to bed. This day has been so exhausting. Goodnight, Goku."**

**Goku watched ChiChi walk towards the house. There was a question he wanted to ask ChiChi and he thought now was as good as ever. "Um, ChiChi?"**

**ChiChi looked back at Goku as she reached the door. "Yes?"**

**"I know we're not officially married yet, but I was wondering if I could share the bed with you. I miss sharing a bed with someone and I like sleeping close to you."**

**ChiChi smiled warmly and waved Goku over. "Sure." She walked with him inside the house. "I wish you told me this before I put my things in the other bedroom."**

**"It's no problem. I'll just sleep in your bed," Goku said.**

**As soon as they did entered ChiChi's room, Goku began undressing. He tossed his light shirt carelessly on the floor and then his heavy blue shirt with a heavy thud. ChiChi was in her closet looking for her nightgown when she heard the thud. She whirled around in surprise.**

**"What was that?"**

**"My shirt," Goku said discarding his wristband.**

**"Oh. Right," ChiChi realized. "How much does that weigh again?"**

**"A hundred pounds," Goku said sitting on the bed to take off his boots. "And these are fifty pounds each." He quickly took off his pants and ChiChi turned her back. She had forgotten about Goku sleeping in the nude and not wearing underwear.**

**"Goku, I'll feel better if you slept in your boxers."**

**"Why?"**

**Did he have to make this difficult? "Because you should sleep with clothes on," ChiChi said. 'Unless you're going to do something besides sleep.'**

**"Uh, okay," Goku agreed without giving it much thought.**

**Before she knew it, Goku was out the door. ChiChi took the moment to quickly change out of her clothes and into her gown. When she turned around, Goku was already in bed. ChiChi's mouth fell opened. When did he get back? How much did he see?**

**"When did you get back?"**

**"About a minute ago. Ready to go to sleep?"**

**"Sure." She was just gonna have to get used to Goku seeing her when she wasn't properly dressed. He didn't see it as a big deal, so why should she. ChiChi got in bed and slept close to Goku. He was so warm and felt so nice against her. "Goodnight, Goku."**

**"Goodnight."**

****

**When ChiChi awakened the next morning, Goku wasn't in bed with her. She was surprised he wasn't with her until she saw him through their window outside meditating. She decided to get up and get started on breakfast.**

**When Goku came in with his mediation and warm-up completed, Goku found breakfast ready for them. He sat at the table ready to eat but ChiChi forced him upstairs to clean up. Right then, Goku knew there were rules he had to follow with ChiChi. He didn't mind as long as he got to eat.**

**Breakfast was delicious; the best he had in a long time. It didn't fill him but it was really good! ChiChi went ahead to start dishes and promised to make more for him when lunch came around. She was disappointed she didn't fill his stomach but she was happy that he loved her cooking.**

**Over the weeks, the more Goku and ChiChi were spending time together, the closer they were becoming. Goku liked spending time with ChiChi, sharing a bed with her and waking up with her. Their kisses were becoming stronger as well. Goku was finding odd feelings in his nether regions when he kissed ChiChi. He never told her, thinking she wouldn't understand since she was a female and he thought this only happened to males.**

**ChiChi grew to love Goku more everyday. One of the things that was funny about him, was his sleeping habits. Sometimes he would sleep with one leg out of the bed and his mouth open. Other times, he would be sprawled out on the bed with his arms and legs stretched out. She would use his arms as a pillow and snuggled up to him even closer. One morning, ChiChi awakened to find Goku still in bed with her. She was surprised Goku was sleeping so close to her. What really caught her by surprise was where Goku's hands were. One of them, had his hands on her breasts. ChiChi blushed at the reaction.**

**She took his hand and removed it from her breasts and put it on his lap. ChiChi then sat up and stretched. She had to get started on breakfast.**

**"ChiChi?"**

**ChiChi looked over at Goku who was slowly waking up. He blinked a few times before he yawned, knocking away the last of his sleep. "Hmm, Goku?"**

**"I had a weird dream about you," he said sitting up in bed.**

**"What was it about?"**

**"I was kissing you and something odd happened. I don't know how to explain it except show you and see if it happens here." Before ChiChi could tell what was happening, Goku placed a hand on the back her of neck and drew her close for a kiss. As the kiss deepen, Goku slowly found himself pulling ChiChi back on the bed with him with ChiChi on top. Unconsciously, ChiChi rubbed herself against him.**

**Goku felt an odd sensation between his legs again just the same as in his dream. He paused from his kisses to look at ChiChi oddly. "What's the matter?" ChiChi asked.**

**"I keep getting these odd feelings in my shorts and when you rubbed against me and several times before when you kiss me. It's stronger now, just like the dream" It suddenly dawned on him. "It _is _you that's causing this," Goku said surprised. "How come?"**

**"Your attraction to me," ChiChi said blushing and got off Goku. "We should stop."**

**She started to get out of bed, but Goku grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, why should we stop this? I like this feeling."**

**"I like it, too, but--" ChiChi was cut off as Goku's lips met with hers again. ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, kissing more passionately than before, lost in the feelings of the kiss and just the feel of Goku.**

**At this moment, the phone rang. Goku didn't want to stop but ChiChi wanted to so she could answer the phone. ChiChi pressed her hands on his chest and gently pushed away breaking the kiss. "Goku, wait."**

**Goku pulled back and ChiChi answered the phone on the nightstand. "Hello? Hi, Suko." ChiChi listened intently at what Suko was telling her. Suko was a servant ChiChi called to find out what was going on at the Ox King's home. Suko promised to not say anything about ChiChi's whereabouts. "I see," ChiChi sadly said once hearing the latest story. "Thanks." She hung up the phone.**

**Goku saw the sad demeanor on ChiChi's face. "What's wrong?"**

**"My father still wants me to marry Takashi. He's very depressed that I'm not with him and that I've gone against him this way. I thought he would see I'm right, but he hasn't."**

**Goku hated the look of sadness on ChiChi's face and how the Ox King was sadden by his daughter's disappearance. He knew there was one way to end this, to hopefully make ChiChi and Ox King happy. "Maybe you should go home, ChiChi."**

**"What?" ChiChi opened her mouth in surprised.**

**"Maybe this isn't the right decision--us being here. If it was, then your father would be happy but he's not," Goku said.**

**"He's just wrong, Goku."**

**"Wrong that he's separated from his only child? I don't know. I think we're wrong and you should go back and marry Takashi like your father wants."**

**"Goku, no!" ChiChi protested. "I don't want him. I want you."**

**"I was always taught to never run away from a problem but face it. You're running away from your problems, ChiChi. You have to face it," Goku said solemnly. "It's for the best. It will make the Ox King happy."**

**"But it won't make me happy."**

**Goku smiled for ChiChi's sake, even though he wasn't fond of this decision. "Sure it will."**

**"How can you say that?" ChiChi asked shocked at Goku's words and his cheerful demeanor. "Didn't the past months make you happy? I've never been happier than I have with you!"**

**"But we're making your father unhappy by being here. I don't think this is right and I don't like making people unhappy if I can change that. I don't want to be with you if it's going to make your father sad."**

**ChiChi gasped at that remark. Goku might not have seen it but it cut through her heart painfully. In a way she understood Goku's words, but in another way it hurt her a lot. "I see," ChiChi said slowly getting out of bed. "Well, I…uh, I guess I'll pack up and go. You can take me back home this afternoon."**

**Goku watched ChiChi leave with a heavy feeling of pain in his heart. He didn't want to let her go, but he thought it was best since it was hurting the Ox King and the last thing Goku wanted to do was interfere with a family.**

****

**That afternoon, ChiChi rode sadly on Nimbus as Goku took her back to Ox King's village. Neither said anything since Goku's decision that she should go back home and marry Takashi. The closer ChiChi got to her home, the closer her heart came to breaking up at the future that was facing her--a life without Goku. Goku brought ChiChi to the balcony of her room. ChiChi got off Nimbus and turned to look back at Goku one last time. Goku gave a parting wave with a smile--a smile?! How could he smile when her heart was aching she asked herself.**

**ChiChi watched him flow away on the cloud and away from her life forever. She felt like breaking down and crying harder than ever but she had to be strong at least after she met with her father again.**

**ChiChi found a servant who showed her the where her father was in--in his room. ChiChi opened the door quietly and saw her father looking at an old family album. His shoulders were slump as he sadly stared at a picture of his wife and baby ChiChi. The guilt was starting to seep in ChiChi. Goku was right in a way and she was wrong for leaving but she only did it out of wanting to be with the love of her life.**

**"Dad?"**

**Ox King whirled his large body as fast as he could in his chair and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. He ran to her and lifted her in his arms. "Oh, ChiChi! You're back!"**

**"I am, Dad. I am," ChiChi said quietly, painfully as she thought about the sacrifice she was going to make in order to stay home. "I've decided to come home."**

**Ox King placed his daughter back on the floor. "What about Goku?"**

**"_He _decided that I belong here and not with him."**

**"I see," Ox King said unsure how to read that.**

**"Dad, I think it's best I do as you ask and marry Takashi. He will be a better husband for me than Goku." She hated to say that. She sweetened her words by smiling warmly at her father pretending she was happy.**

**Ox King smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way. Takashi is a good man."**

**"Could we hurry up the wedding? I want it over as soon as possible. I…." ChiChi felt she was going to throw up. She didn't want to say this. "I want to be married to Takashi as soon as possible."**

**"That can be arranged, my dear. If that's the way you want it," Ox King added.**

**"That's the way I want it, Dad."**

**"We can have a grand wedding prepared for you in a week."**

**ChiChi smiled and hugged her father once more. "Good. One week is good enough." 'Before my life is over.'**

**To Be Continued**


	8. Part Eight

For the Love of ChiChi

Part Eight

Wedding preparations were quickly made once ChiChi told her father she would marry Takashi. Takashi was extremely happy to see ChiChi had finally come around. ChiChi wasn't. She was numb as wedding preparations had to be made from decorations to the food being served and it took all of her will to not cry.

She had made her decision. She was going to marry Takashi to please her father no matter how much she hated it. She wanted to be Goku's wife, but he thought it was best she married her father to please Ox King and felt in time she would like this decision better.

ChiChi understood Goku's reasoning but she wanted to be with Goku not Takashi. An afternoon before the wedding, ChiChi and Takashi were walking outside by a lake behind Ox King's castle. ChiChi remembered Goku jumping out of the tree as a kid with an apple for her.

"Soon, ChiChi, we will be husband and wife."

"Yes," ChiChi said quietly.

Takashi put his arm around her. "We will have plenty of children," he declared.

'I want to have Goku's children,' ChiChi thought.

"We should throw more parties to entertain our kingdom."

'I rather stay at home and entertain my husband and children.'

"What do you think, ChiChi?"

"It doesn't matter what I think since you're going to do it anyway," ChiChi commented.

"That's true, but I still like to hear your opinion of it."

"If you want my true opinion, I don't want to marry you," ChiChi said curtly.

Takashi squeezed her even tighter against him. "It doesn't matter. Your father gave you his blessing and it was you who insisted that we marry and very soon I might add." He lowered his hand from her waist to her bottom.

ChiChi pulled his hand away and slapped him. "Don't touch me."

"Why not? You're going to be my wife. I can touch you whatever I like."

"Not before we marry."

"I bet you didn't have that rule for Goku," Takashi said bitterly. "Just what exactly did you all do while you were alone with him? Did he get his feel of you and tossed you away when he was done? Has he already touched you?"

ChiChi grabbed Takashi and tossed him into the nearest tree. "How dare you say that about Goku?! He never did a thing like that!"

Takashi rose and dusted off his clothes. "Hmm. I must've hit a nerve. Maybe he was too dumb to get it up."

ChiChi punched Takashi, knocking him back in a tree. "Don't you ever talk that way about Goku again!" She punched him again, turned away and stormed off.

'I can't believe I have to marry him,' ChiChi thought angrily. 'There must be some way out of this.'

Goku flew on Nimbus alone and depressed. He never noticed how lonely it was to not have ChiChi around; not have her ask questions about his life; not to spend time with her, whether it was sparring or eating or walking in the forest. He noticed how lonely it was the first time he went to bed and she wasn't sleeping beside him.

Goku flew to Master Roshi's house to cheer up and see what his friends were doing. He jumped off Nimbus when the cloud arrived at Roshi's house and opened the door.

"Hey, guys!" Goku said.

Master Roshi was drinking a beer watching TV while Krillin and Turtle were playing cards. They were both surprised to see Goku. They thought he would be spending time with his wife but he was here and alone.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Krillin asked. "I thought you'd be off living with your wife, ChiChi."

Goku explained the situation between him and ChiChi and the adventure they had in getting the flower to rescue Ox King. When he was finished Roshi and Krillin were surprised to hear the news. They thought the Ox King would highly approve of Goku marrying ChiChi but Roshi's former student didn't.

"I never thought my former student would behave that way," Master Roshi said. His concern quickly faded as he smiled wickedly. "So, did you do her, Goku?"

"Do what?" Goku asked puzzled.

"You said you and ChiChi were living together for a few weeks and you shared the same bed. So, did you have sex with her?"

"What's sex?" Goku asked still lost.

Krillin's mouth dropped and Master Roshi spat out his beer. "You don't know what sex is?" they both said.

"No. What is it?"

Krillin and Master Roshi looked at each other not nearly believing what they heard. "That's Goku for you," Krillin reasoned with himself.

"Never mind," Master Roshi said disappointed he wasn't going to get any details.

"So, when is ChiChi getting married?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. I dropped her off back home and I left. That was a few day ago."

"What about this Takashi fellow? How come he found the flower faster than the one my sister sent you to find?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask Baba about that."

"We can do that later," Krillin suggested. "How about we go to West City to visit Bulma and Yamcha and forget about it?"

"We can go see some strippers," Master Roshi suggested. "That'll make me forget a woman."

"We are not going to see strippers!" Krillin argued pulling a confused Goku out the door. "That man," he grumbled.

Goku rode Nimbus while Krillin and Master Roshi rode in the air boat to West City. Bulma and Yamcha were surprised they were greeted with their guests and even more surprised about what happened between Goku and ChiChi.

"That's really bad, Goku." Bulma said after hearing Goku's story. She sat beside him and patted his knee comfortingly. "Well, at least it was broken off before you formed an attachment to her," Bulma said.

"I guess," Goku said. "I'm going to miss being with her."

Yamcha invited Krillin and Master Roshi in the kitchen for a private talk. "Hey, how about we go visit Baba and ask her about that flower mix up?" Yamcha suggested.

"I supposed we could but I thought it would upset Goku if we went," Krillin said.

"We'll go by ourselves," he looked at Master Roshi. "All of us. The last thing we need is you to poison Goku's mind."

"So, you think it's safe to leave Bulma with Goku?" Roshi asked his student.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Master Roshi, Bulma is not going to do anything. This is her childhood friend."

'Yeah, right. I heard what she said about Goku when she met him,' Roshi thought recalling how Bulma gushed over Goku when they were reunited at the tournament.

Yamcha stepped out of the kitchen with Roshi and Krillin behind him. "We're going to visit Baba. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, guys," Bulma said.

"Maybe I should go with you," Goku suggested.

"No," Yamcha said. "It's no big deal. We'll go ourselves."

"We can have fun here, Goku," Bulma said. "You can go shopping with me."

Yamcha pitied Goku then. Bulma made him go shopping with her and it was tedious and annoying since she questioned every outfit he picked out. Goku was not going to have fun.

"Well, we'll see you later," Yamcha said as the others head out.

"Let's go in this store," Bulma said exuberantly.

Goku groaned. Not another store. They have been to twelve already and he was carrying all of Bulma's bags. It was different shopping with ChiChi. They didn't go to nearly as much stores and Goku didn't mind carrying ChiChi's bags. She was so much nicer and not selfish like Bulma was being now. He was also hungry and voiced it to Bulma. Bulma ignored him and said they would get something to eat after shopping. ChiChi would always stop when he told her he was hungry. He like being with ChiChi more anyway.

They finally stopped for lunch three hours later. Goku happily ate away while Bulma stared at him.

'Wow. I never thought Goku would be so handsome. Too bad about the incident with ChiChi. Still, it leaves him open up for me. Goku's so strong now, even stronger than Yamcha. Who knew that hick I met would be so handsome.'

"So, Goku, what are you going to do now that you won't marry, ChiChi?"

Goku paused, looking a bit sad. "Um, I don't know. I guess I'll go back home and trained some."

"But, Goku," Bulma said moving closer to him. "You're already the strongest in the world. If Piccolo comes after you, I'm sure you can defeat him. You can defeat all your enemies."

"Yeah. I haven't lost," Goku said as he finished a bowl of rice in his mouth and swallowed it down with some water.

Bulma was surprised. Goku was eating almost normally. His manners had changed since she last saw him at the tournament. He had a napkin in his mouth, didn't nearly choked himself. It was impressive. 'Could ChiChi have done that?'

Bulma brushed up against him but Goku didn't seem to notice. "How about coming to live here with me in the city? It'll be a lot of fun and you won't be in that country house all by yourself. In time like these, you need to be surrounded by your friends."

"The city's too nosy. I like the quiet country. It reminds me of home."

"Well, my home can do that. It's so big and there are many quiet areas. It even have some of the animals that will remind you of home," Bulma said and placed a hand over one of Goku's to get his attention.

He stared at her hand and then at her. "What?"

"I think you should stay here with me so we won't be so far apart. You always leave, Goku. We all miss you."

"I don't be gone that long," Goku said pulling his hand from Bulma and using it to eat.

Bulma was seeing she would have to go about it another way. "Just think about it."

"To what do I owe the surprise," Baba said seeing her brother, Yamcha and Krillin.

"We came to talk about Goku," Roshi said.

"Oh, yes. He was here with his fiancée, ChiChi. They were looking for some flower to help the girl's father. They did find it, didn't they?"

"They did but ChiChi isn't his fiancée anymore," Krillin said.

"What?" Baba was surprised. "Why not?"

"Ox King felt Goku wasn't good enough for ChiChi since he didn't love her, or have any means to provide for her and stuff like that," Yamcha said. "So, he gave ChiChi to some other guy."

"Well, I guess he has a point but he did promise ChiChi to Goku," Baba thought. "But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Goku said that the other guy, Takashi saved the Ox King with the Jeras flower he found. We were wondering how come your magic didn't pick up on the flower Takashi got from the horticulturist."

"Well, my ball did pick up something else but Goku was already gone. It was strange. The petals were in a box in an expensive room," Baba explained. "It didn't look to be in a place owned by a horticulturist."

"That's strange," Yamcha said. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Baba said. "My magic doesn't lie."

"Then maybe it was Takashi who's lying," Roshi said. "Maybe we better go to Ox King's place."

"I think I'll go with you," Baba jumped in. "I'd like to find out what exactly is going on.

Takashi smiled as he walked through the main hall where the final preparations were being made for the wedding. In less than twenty-four hours ChiChi would be his bride and all would be his.

"What do you think, my boy?" Ox King asked as he entered the room.

Takashi smiled at his future father-in-law. "It's great. Everything is perfect."

"Except ChiChi," Ox King noted. "She's buried herself in this wedding and not really talking about her feelings. I'm worried about her."

"Maybe she's rushing and is just happy to get married," Takashi said.

"No, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Every time I tried to she said she's fine. Hopefully, she would respond better when this wedding is over with."

"Ox King, you have guests," a servant said at the door.

"Let them in." Ox King smiled seeing Master Roshi enter the room. Behind him, were Baba, Yamcha and Krillin. "Old master, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you your daughter was getting married."

"Oh. Yes, she is. Tomorrow."

"Wow. That's very quick. We just saw Goku today. The young man wasn't as cheerful as he used to be." Master Roshi glared at Takashi. "I'm sure you had something to do with it."

"It wasn't my fault. I propose to ChiChi and Ox King thought I was more suited for his daughter than Goku."

"I don't see how you are," Yamcha said looking the man over. "ChiChi would mop the floor with you. I'd think someone as strong as ChiChi would want a strong man like Goku as a husband."

"Goku may not love ChiChi but he only met her since six years ago. I'm sure if he's given time to get to know ChiChi, he would love her and Goku would take care of someone he loves," Krillin said. "Goku loved his grandpa so much that he searched for his four star dragon ball and always kept it with him."

Ox King could feel the tension between Master Roshi and his company and Takashi. These people were Goku's friends. Of course they would defend him. "Perhaps, you should leave while I talk to my former teacher and his friends."

"If that is what you want," he said and walked out the room.

Baba glared at the young man as he left. 'I sense something from him. He's not so honest. He's hiding something.'

When Takashi was out of the room, Roshi spoke again. "I don't think you should allow ChiChi to marry Takashi."

"Why not?"

"He seems shady."

"I agree," Baba joined in the conversation. "I think he's hiding something.

"Like what?" Ox King was puzzled.

"Baba said the flower that Takashi found didn't come from a horticulturist. It was in a box," Yamcha explained.

"A box from where?" Ox King asked.

"From an expensive looking room," Baba said.

"Hmm. That is interesting, but he could've had that box when he came here. Maybe that's what you saw."

"Where's ChiChi?" Krillin asked.

"Busy about the wedding," Ox King said. "I'm sure I could find her for you."

"No need. We don't want to disturb her," Yamcha said. "Let's go."

Baba, Roshi and Krillin were surprised about Yamcha's actions but agreed with him. "Why did you want to leave?" Krillin asked.

"I have my suspicions about Takashi. We should go home and tell Goku about it. I'm sure he wouldn't want ChiChi to marry him if he knows Takashi isn't as good as person as it seems."

"How do you know that?"

"Call it instinct. The way Goku talked about ChiChi; it's pretty clear he has feelings for her but always want to make people happy, Goku have up his own feelings and let ChiChi go to marry Takashi. Only a guy in love would do that," Yamcha explained.

Takashi watched as Yamcha and the others parted from Ox King's castle. He smirked as he wiped his hands clean on a dry cloth. 'They won't get to Goku in time.'

It was an hour after they left Ox King's village did Yamcha noticed something wrong with the airplane they were riding in.

"Krillin, didn't you fill the gas for this plane?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah. I did it yesterday. Why?"

"The gas is half full and it's still dropping." The plane suddenly started shaking. "What the--"

"What's going on?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. Something's not right with the plane." Yamcha maneuvered the plane. "I'm gonna have to land this thing."

Yamcha struggled with the plane as best he could but he couldn't avoid the trees the plane ran into. When the plane crashed, Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi stepped out. Yamcha got under the plane and opened the bottom to examine the plane while Krillin went around back to check the gas.

"What the--"

"What is it?" Roshi asked Yamcha.

"The engine it's slowly been dismantled. The screws are loose and all falling out of here. It's gonna take me hours to fix this."

"That's not our only problem," Krillin said coming around the back. "The fuel has been slowly leaking out. Probably since we left Ox King's place."

"You think it has something to do with Takashi," Baba asked coming to join them.

Yamcha stuck his head from under the plane. "Yes."

"So, he could be stalling us from getting in contact with Goku," Krillin guessed.

"Why is he acting so guilty if he didn't do anything other than get Ox King the antidote first?" Yamcha asked aloud.

"Maybe he did do something. I think he's responsible for poisoning Ox King in the first place," Master Roshi guessed.

"You could be right," Baba agreed with her brother. "I sensed dishonesty in him. You two fix this ship. I'll go talk to Goku."

"He's at Bulma's house," Yamcha told her.

And with that note, Baba was gone on her ball heading to Capsule Corporation.

It was just after sunset when Goku and Bulma returned home.

They ate some of the food the robots cooked for them. Bulma wanted to show off Goku some of her clothes she bought, but Goku was clearly bored out of his mind.

He remembered doing this with ChiChi. ChiChi's clothes were more modest and not flashy. Goku tend to like those clothes more than the shorter clothes Bulma was showing off for him.

Bulma noticed Goku wasn't at all interested in this. She tried another approached. She sat down beside Goku on the sofa. "So, what exactly, did you do with ChiChi in that house? You said you lived with her, but you never went into details."

"We just did normal things. She cooked the food. I ate it and sometimes brought some food home. She can cook a really good fish. We take walks in the woods. We sleep together--"

"Whoa!" Bulma cut Goku off. "You had sex with ChiChi?" Bulma was surprised. Thinking about Goku having sex was weird seeing he was so naïve. She didn't know Goku had it in him.

"What is that?" Goku asked puzzled. "Master Roshi asked me that No. Master Roshi asked me that but he never explained it. Does it have anything to do with sleeping together?"

Bulma started thinking. Sleeping together could mean something entirely different to Goku. He could mean two people sharing the same bed and not two people having sex.

"What do you and ChiChi do in the bed together?"

"We sleep. One time I kissed her, but other than that, we sleep."

'So he hasn't.' Bulma tuck her legs under her as she moved closer to Goku. "Do you like kissing?"

Goku looked puzzled at Bulma. For the first time, Goku wasn't comfortable talking about kissing. It didn't feel right to him to share something that happened between him and ChiChi. He wanted to keep that to himself. "Why are you asking me this?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Just curious."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

It was then Goku noticed how close Bulma was to him. "Why are you so close to me?"

"I'm not that close to you. This," she moved close enough so her tube top was pressed against Goku's muscled arm. "Is close."

"Well, I don't like it," Goku said getting up from his seat.

"Did you really like ChiChi?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you give her up?"

"Because her father was sad about ChiChi being gone. I just wanted him to be happy and I can't give ChiChi what her father wants. She would be happier with Takashi."

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think Goku was in love with ChiChi," Bulma thought. "Goku, maybe you should see ChiChi again?"

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Just go talk to her and see how she feels and then come back and tell me. Please," Bulma added.

"Um, all right," Goku said and walked out the room.

"Now, I'll find out for sure," Bulma thought aloud.

ChiChi looked out on her balcony that evening. Tomorrow night she was going to be married to Takashi. She shuddered thinking about tomorrow night. She hadn't even kissed Takashi and she was expected to make love to Takashi. She almost wanted to vomit at the thought. She wanted to make love only to Goku, but that wasn't going to happen. ChiChi sighed, giving up on the thought. There was no time for useless thinking only reality. She turned back and headed for her balcony.

"Hey, there."

ChiChi whirled around at the voice. She almost didn't believe he was standing there. "Goku?"

"Yep."

ChiChi walked over to the balcony. "What are you doing here?

"Just to check on you, I guess," Goku said. "So, when's the wedding."

"Tomorrow at three."

"Oh." Goku was surprised. He didn't expect it to be so soon or how it was bothering him so much.

"This is what you wanted," ChiChi reminded him.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "If it's to make Ox King happy. I don't want to come between family."

"Do… do you want to come in?" ChiChi asked.

"Okay." Goku jumped off Nimbus and walked inside. He looked around the room and saw a long, white dress on a mannequin. "Is that your dress?"

"Yes. It was my mother's."

"Where is she?" Goku asked puzzled. "I never met her."

"She died, Goku, when I was a baby."

"Oh, sorry."

ChiChi walked over and picked up her veil and put it on her head. "What do you think?"

"I think you look pretty."

ChiChi lifted the veil. "You think so?"

"Of course. I think you're going to be a very pretty bride," Goku admitted honestly.

ChiChi smiled touched at Goku's words. "Thank you."

The two stared at each other and into their eyes. There was so much they wanted to say but choose not to. "I think you better go, Goku. I have a big day tomorrow and I need to sleep."

"Yeah, I know," he said reluctant to leave.

ChiChi locked her hand in his and walked him to the balcony. Goku had one foot on Nimbus when looked back at ChiChi. He kissed her cheek and got on his cloud. "Goodbye, ChiChi."

ChiChi watched him walk away with a tear sliding down her cheek. "Goodbye, Goku."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Baba said after she arrived at Bulma's house.

"Like I said. He went to see ChiChi. Why?"

"My brother, Yamcha, Krillin and I believe Takashi is to blame for Ox King's poisoning. Our suspicions grew when our plane crashed. Yamcha and the others are fixing it now."

"What?" Bulma gasped.

"I came here to talk to Goku but now that he's gone, who knows when he may come back."

"I told him to come back after he sees ChiChi," Bulma said. "We'll wait for him and tell him."

"This still doesn't help Goku get ChiChi. Even if we prove Takashi is bad, it won't help Goku win ChiChi."

"I don't know. I think he loves her but doesn't know it."

At this moment, Bulma saw the plane landing in her yard. Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi stepped out.

"We got the plane fix," Yamcha said approaching them. "Did you talk to Goku?"

"No," Baba said. "He was gone by the time I arrived. Bulma sent him to Ox King's home to talk to ChiChi."

"To take ChiChi back?" Krillin guessed.

"No, I have suspicions Goku loves her and when he tells me what happened between them, I'll have the proof I need. All we have to do is wait."

ChiChi couldn't sleep all night. Not out of excitement but out of out frustration and disgust about what was to come. She was to marry Takashi.

She only had an hour to herself before a servant brought ChiChi her breakfast in bed and day was beginning. ChiChi took her shower and afterwards got her hair washed and fixed followed by makeup and putting on her dress. The more the time ticked by, the more ChiChi hated this because it wasn't much longer she would be married to Takashi.

Bulma yawned tiredly as she came down the stairs after her mother called her. "What is it, Mom?" Bulma asked irritably. "I was having a good dream."

"Your handsome young friend Goku is here. He's in the kitchen eating."

"Goku?!" Bulma yelled and stormed into kitchen. She saw him eating a table full of breakfast. "Goku, what are you doing here?! Why didn't you come back last night?!"

Goku looked at Bulma with a mouthful of food. He started talking, then swallowed remembering what ChiChi told him about that and then spoke. "It was late so I went home and decided to come here in the morning for breakfast. Why?"

"Why?!" Bulma questioned. "Because so many things happened last night!"

"Like what?"

"First, you're going to answer my question. What happened last night with you and ChiChi?"

"I didn't stay long but I talked to her. She looked really pretty. I think she's going to make a very pretty bride."

'That look in his eyes,' Bulma thought. "And you're certain you're okay with ChiChi marrying Takashi."

"No, but I think it would be best. I'm happy with that."

"Goku!" Bulma yelled slapping Goku on his back. "You're in love with ChiChi!"

"I am!"

"Of course! You want what you think is best for her. That's love!"

"It is!" Goku was amazed. "Wow!"

"And you got a place of your own. You can provide and support ChiChi, and you want to marry her right?!"

"Well, yeah, but Ox King won't let me even if I tell him I can provide for ChiChi. He wants her to marry Takashi."

"Not after he learned Takashi poisoned Ox King."

"What?"

Bulma explained to Goku about how Yamcha and the others suspect Takashi of poisoning the Ox King and how he sabotage their plane all to prevent Goku from learning this and to marrying ChiChi. By the time Bulma finished, Goku was mad.

"I've got to stop this wedding!" Goku said angrily as he stormed out of the kitchen. "ChiChi can't marry Takashi."

Goku was almost out the door when Bulma grabbed him. "I know, but I have a plan and there are so many things to do."

"I can't wait that long," Goku said impatient. "I have to stop ChiChi from marrying Takashi."

"Don't worry," Bulma waved a hand dismissing the matter. "We'll stop it in time."

ChiChi sighed heavily as the time came for the wedding to begin. Ox King knocked on her door, telling ChiChi it was time to leave. With a heavy heart, ChiChi stepped out of the room and joined her father. They walked down the hall and the tall steps to the main hall in silence.

Inside, ChiChi's heart was breaking. She didn't want this. She hated it. ChiChi wasn't sure how she was going to say 'I do.' All she could think of was 'I don't. I don't. I don't!'

When the doors to the hall opened, everyone stood. The guests all marveled at how ChiChi looked. She was very beautiful in her white gown and bouquet. When they reached the end of the alter, Ox King stepped aside and allowed Takashi to take ChiChi's arm in his.

The priest started the ceremony talked about marriage and how wonderful it was and all ChiChi could think about was Goku and being his wife. She reasoned if she could picture Goku instead of Takashi beside her, then she could get through this.

"Does anyone feel that these people shouldn't be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

ChiChi prayed for someone to speak but not a pin dropped in the room.

The priest looked at Takashi. "Do you take ChiChi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Takashi said eagerly.

He would.

The priest turned to ChiChi. "Do you take Takashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Now was the moment of truth. ChiChi looked at Takashi trying to picture Goku but couldn't. "I… I… " 

The doors to the room burst opened and everyone looked back to see Goku in a white tuxedo on Nimbus flying in stopping in front of ChiChi.

"Goku?" ChiChi said unsure if what she was saying was true.

"ChiChi, you can't marry Takashi."

"It's not like I want to," ChiChi said.

"I want you to marry me, ChiChi," Goku said serious. "I love you."

ChiChi gasped at Goku's words. He loved her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Goku! Yes! Yes!" ChiChi cried and jumped in Goku's arms.

"You can't come in here and take my bride!" Takashi yelled angrily at Goku.

"Yes, I can," Goku said and glared angrily at Takashi. "And you have a lot of explaining to do. You poisoned Ox King, so ChiChi could return early from the tournament and marry you."

"What?" ChiChi looked at Takashi surprised while gasps and murmurs filled the room.

"That's impossible. I wouldn't harm the Ox King."

"Why not? You wanted his daughter, you were in the room alone when the Ox King was poisoned and you had found the antidote first," Baba said entering the room.

"Not only that but you damaged our plane yesterday so we wouldn't reach Goku," Yamcha said as he stepped in the room.

"That's just speculation," Takashi said.

"Is it?" ChiChi asked. "You really didn't like me being in love with Goku and wanted to marry him. You've been asking for my hand over and over. You _would _do anything to make me your bride."

"All this is just talk," Takashi said. "Where's the proof?"

"My crystal ball is all the proof I need." Baba stepped off her ball and said an incantation. Images of Takashi poisoning the Ox King filled the ball and Takashi in his room holding the petals of the Jeras flower.

Ox King rose from his seat angry at Takashi. "How dare you?!"

ChiChi angry as well, no furious pulled out of Goku's arms and punched Takashi out. She grabbed him by the top of his shirt. "You're going to pay for this and I'll make sure, you're severely punished for nearly killing my father!"

"No," Ox King interrupted. "I'll make sure he pays for this." He signaled two villagers to grab hold of Takashi. "Take him to my dungeons where he will be properly punished."

The villagers did as they were told and dragged Takashi out of the room. Ox King looked to Goku. "You want to marry my daughter."

"Yes. I have a home. ChiChi and I bought it when we were gone. I've provided for her ever since then. I promised to take good care of her."

Ox King smiled. "I have no reason to doubt you now, not after all this. I think you're going to make a fine son-in-law."

"Thank you, Dad," ChiChi said and got into Goku's arms once more on Nimbus. She was so happy to be reunited with Goku once more and forever. "So, what do we do now, Goku?

"We get married," Goku said as he picked ChiChi up, turned Nimbus around and flew out the doors.

"Where are they going?" Ox King asked.

"To their wedding," Yamcha said. "And as father of the bride, you have to give her away. So, let's go." Yamcha picked up the giant Ox King and him over his shoulders and ran out the room. "We got a wedding to attend to." Baba laughed at the site of huge Ox King on Yamcha's body. She never thought she see that. She quickly followed out. She wasn't going to miss this wedding either.

In the air, Goku held ChiChi tightly as they flew in the sky to an unknown destination. "Goku, where are we going?"

"To get married!" Goku said excited. "At Bulma's house. She, her mother, Roshi and Krillin are getting everything ready. Everybody's going to be there. Even Tien and Chaozu."

ChiChi laughed. "You're so full of surprises, Goku." She pulled Goku close to her so she could kiss him. When she pulled back, she was smiling. "Something tells me this marriage is going to be one surprise after another."

The End

Seems some people didn't understand Goku's actions in the last chapter. Goku wasn't dumb or lost his senses. He was only doing what he thought best to make ChiChi and Ox King happy. I wish you younger reviewers who got mad at Goku and didn't understand his actions would think first before before jumping off the deep end and say something completely wrong. Also, Goku didn't know about Takashi and what he did. If he did, he wouldn't have allowed ChiChi to marry him.


End file.
